Jad
by Impaler
Summary: Po kolejnym laniu sprawionym przez szkolnych rozrabiakow Xander spotyka mlodego, jak sie pozniej okazuje bardzo zdolnego chemika. Chlopak oferuje naszemu bohaterowi porcje tajemniczych pigulek, ktore ponoc maja rozwiazac jego problem z lobuzami.


- Hej, Harris! Zaczekaj!  
Xander umykal przed tymi slowami przez wieksza czesc swojego szkolnego zycia. A wlasciwie przed osoba te slowa wypowiadajaca. - Zaczekaj, powiedzialem! - Glos z tylu stal sie bardziej natarczywy.  
Biegnac Xander obejrzal sie przez ramie na swych przesladowcow i rabnal w otwarte drzwiczki szafki na ksiazki. Nad lezacym pochylilo sie trzech usmiechnietych chlopakow.  
- Co jest Harris? Juz nie chcesz sie z nami przyjaznic?  
- Nie przyjaznimy sie - odpowiedzial kwasno Xander.  
- Masz racje. Ociagasz sie z oplatami.  
- Nie zaplace. Bandyci spojrzeli po sobie i wybuchneli smiechem.  
- Wiesz, zabawne - jeden z nich, zdawal sie byc przywodca, mowil do pozostalych. - Wydawalo mi sie, ze powiedzial, ze nie zaplaci.  
Nie przestajac sie smiac kopnal Xandera w zebra nawet na niego nie patrzac.  
- Zla odpowiedz Harris. Sprobuj jeszcze raz.  
Kopniecie wybilo napadnietemu powietrze z pluc. Cialo zaprotestowalo przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu eksplozja bolu. Przez lzy bolu naplywajace do oczu Xander spogladal na mijajacych ich obojetnie uczniow. W jego umysle wzbieral gniew pomieszany z frustracja i bezsilnoscia.  
- Skoro nie rozumiesz takiej odpowiedzi - rzekl chwiejnie stajac na nogach - to moze zalapiesz to.  
Zamachnal sie szeroko i uderzyl w znienawidzona twarz z zamiarem zmazania tego glupiego usmiechu. Chybil przewracajac sie ponownie i wywolujac nowa salwe smiechu. Cel jego ataku spojrzal na niego krytycznie.  
- Oferma jestes. Wiesz o tym? Ale jestes zabawny.  
Xander spojrzal na niego ze zloscia.  
- Ale musisz sie jednej rzeczy nauczyc. - Kolejne slowa akcentowane byly kopniakami. - Nigdy... wiecej... nie podnos... na mnie... reki! - Ostatnie kopniecie bylo szczegolnie brutalne.  
Przechodzacy korytarzem uczniowie spogladali na wijacego sie na podlodze chlopaka. Wszyscy mijali go obojetnie. Ratunek nadszedl z drugiej strony korytarza, ktorej zaden z nich nie widzial.  
- Moze sprobujecie sie ze mna, co?  
Za plecami napastnikow stala z zalozonymi rekami Buffy.  
- Tacy jak wy sa dobrzy w stadzie - rzekla. - W pojedynke jestescie bezradni jak dzieci.  
- Czego chcesz Summers? Nie mieszaj sie do naszych interesow.  
- Jakich interesow? Przeciez to zwyczajny rozboj.  
- Wiesz jak to mowia: biznes to biznes.  
- Lepiej zmiencie profesje - odparla Pogromczyni.  
Chlopaki przez chwile spogladali na nia wazac grozbe.  
- Jeszcze z toba pogadamy Harris - rzucili na odchodnym.  
- Wszystko w porzadu? - Buffy pomogla wstac przyjacielowi.  
- Tak - burknal Xander. - Mialem wszystko pod kontrola.  
- Wlasnie widzialam.  
Xader warknal cos niezrozumiale.  
- Co z toba? Cos ci uszkodzili? - Zaniepokoila sie Buffy.  
- I tak nie zrozumialabys... - mruknal i odszedl.  
Buffy patrzyla za nim nic nie rozumiejac. Gdy zniknal za rogiem wzruszyla ramionami i poszla korytarzem w przeciwnym kierunku.

Idacego korytarzem obolalego Xandera zaczepil uczen.  
- Hej, masz chwile?  
- Nie - odparl krotko.  
- To ci sie moze oplacic - wabil glos.  
Xander zatrzymal sie i spojrzal twardo na chlopaka.  
- Ty tez chcesz ode mnie pieniedzy?  
- I tak, i nie. - Xander ostro spojrzal na mlodszego chlopca, ktory cofnal sie pod ciezarem spojrzenia. - Zaczekaj, wszystko ci wyjasnie.  
Xander spojrzal na niego wyczekujaco.  
- Oby szybko, nie mam czasu.  
- Widzialem twoja, powiedzmy przygode, z tamtym gosciem.  
- No i co?  
- Mam cos co moze ci sie przydac - odparl chlopak z tajemniczym usmiechem.  
- Do rzeczy.  
- Przejdzmy w jakies mniej publiczne miejsce - chlopak nerwowo rozgladal sie wokolo.  
Weszli do toalety. Chlopak wyciagnal z kieszeni plastikowa torebke. W srodku znajdowaly sie niewielkie, pomaranczowe pigulki. Xander spojrzal na tabletki, potem na chlopaka.  
- Nie biore prochow. Poza tym na co one moglyby mi sie przydac.  
- To nie sa zwykle prochy. - Wyciagnal z torebki tabletke i podal na wyciagnietej dloni Xandrowi. - To darmowa probka. Jak ci nie pomoze to nic sie nie dzieje.  
- A w przeciwnym razie?  
- Jesli odniesie zamierzony efekt, to wtedy pogadamy znowu.  
Xander wzial pigulke z wyciagnietej dloni i przyjrzal sie jej nieufnie.  
- Zaufaj mi - rzekl chlopak z zachecajacym usmiechem.  
- Jak moge ci zaufac? Nie znam cie.  
- To bez znaczenia. Ta tabletka rozwiaze twoje problemy.  
Po chwili wahania Xander wlozyl tabletke do ust i popil woda z kranu. Odczekal chwile. Nic sie nie stalo. - Jak bym chcial z toba pogadac.  
- Ja znajde ciebie - odparl chlopak, po czym wyszedl.  
Po jego wyjsciu Xander spojrzal w lustro. Podniosl koszulke. Na zebrach juz zaczely tworzyc sie fioletowe since. Westchnal i pochyliwszy sie nad zlewem nabral w dlonie wody. Z satysfakcja zauwazyl, ze zniknelo drzenie. Oplukal twarz woda. Ktos wszedl do toalety. Gdy Xander wyprostowal sie w lustrze ujrzal odbicia trzech przesladowcow.  
- Mowilem, ze jeszcze pogadamy - rzekl jeden z nich ze zle wrozacym usmiechem.  
Xander ze zdumieniem stwierdzil, ze nie drza mu kolana, jak zawsze do tej pory w takiej sytuacji. Oddarl papierowy recznik i nie odwracajac sie wytarl twarz. Nagle wyczul ruch powietrza za soba. Zagrozenie! Gwaltownie uchylil sie przed ciosem. Gdy stawil czolo napastnikom byl gotowy do walki. Mial dosc uciekania.  
- No to jak bedzie? - Zapytal jeden z napastnikow. - Zmadrzales troche?  
- Jak powiedzialem wczesniej: odwalcie sie. - Odparl spokojnie Xander. - Nic ode mnie nie dostaniecie.  
- To nie byla madra decyzja.  
- To sie dopiero okaze - odparl Xander, ktorego nagle napelnila nietypowa dla niego zadza walki. Uczucie bylo obce ale sprawilo mu dziwna przyjemnosc.  
Ze zdumieniem uswiadomil sobie, ze z niecierpliwoscia czeka na pierwsze uderzenie.  
- Jak wolisz. Przytrzymajcie go - padla komenda.  
Dwoch wyrostkow chwycilo Xandera za rece. Tego na chwile opanowala panika, ale nie opieral sie. Napial miesnie ramion i klatki piersiowej. Poczul jak dzieje sie z nim cos dziwnego. Nie potrafil tego wyjasnic ale cos sie dzialo. I to bylo dobre. Bardzo dobre! Trzymajacy go mocniej zaparli sie w podloge, gdy trzymane rece zaczely im sie wyrywac. Trzeci z nich nalozyl na prawa dlon skorzana rekawiczke. Nic nie mowiac zblizyl sie do Xandra i rabnal go z calej sily w szczeke. Gdy Xander zauwazyl ruch przygotowal sie na kolejna eksplozje bolu. Ta jednak nie nastapila. Poczul uderzenia, jednak bol byl na tyle slaby, ze byl w stanie go zignorowac. Wyprostowal glowe i usmiechnal sie szeroko. - Slabo sie starasz. Moja babka lepiej sie bije.  
Oprawca zdziwiony kpina nie bardzo wiedzial jak zareagowac. Spojrzal na kumpli. Ci poslali mu rownie zdumione spojrzenia. Rysy jego twarzy nabraly zawzietosci. Z zacisnietymi zebami okladal Xandera po twarzy. Jedynym efektem byla bolaca dlon. - Skonczyles juz? - Spytal Xander.  
Napastnik poslal mu krzywe spojrzenie.  
- To dobrze. Teraz moja kolej.  
Xander uniosl ramiona odrywajac tym samym trzymajacych go kurczowo od ziemi. Nieco zdumiony wlasna sila spojrzal ze zlym usmiechem na swego oprawce.  
- A teraz zademonstruje ci zderzenie czolowe.  
Chlopak zbladl, rozszerzonymi zrenicami obserwowal scene odbywajaca sie przed nim. Widzial to na wlasne oczy, ale mimo to nie byl w stanie uwierzyc. Jego mozg nie znajdowal wytlumaczenia, w jaki sposob w tak krotkim czasie cherlak zmienil sie w silacza, ktory stal przed nim. Jak slup soli stal i patrzyl. Nie wykonal najmniejszego gestu, gdy Xander z calych sil grzmotnal uczepionymi jego ramion chlopcami w stojacego przed nim jakby talerzami w orkiestrze. Tylko, ze zamiast dzwiecznego "brzdek" slyszec sie dalo gluche uderzenie i zduszony jek, po ktorym zapanowala cisza. Trzech niedoszlych oprawcow lezalo u stop Xandra. Byli nieprzytomni. Xander z zadowoleniem spojrzal na swe rece. Nie patrzac pod nogi przeszedl po nieprzytomnych i opuscil toalete.

Xander postanowil urwac sie z pozostalych lekcji. Nie mial ochoty tlumaczyc nauczycielom skad wzial sie fioletowy siniec z prawej strony szczeki. Po powrocie do domu umyl rece i wszedl do kuchni, by zrobic sobie kanapke. Wlasnie przeszukiwal lodowke, gdy do kuchni weszla matka. Rzucil jej krotkie spojrzenie.  
- Czesc, mamo.  
Kobieta mruknela cos w odpowiedzi.  
Xander wzruszyl ramionami i zajal sie przyrzadzaniem posilku. Przez chwile szarpala nim ochota, by opowiedziec matce o zdarzeniach w szkole. Ale gdy spojrzal na matke, ktora zdawala sie nie zauwazac jego obecnosci, tak samo jak wyraznego siniaka uzmyslowil sobie bezsens tych rozmyslan. Jak zwykle siedzialaby na kanapie przed telewizorem ogladajac jakas opere mydlana i przytakiwalaby co jakis czas nawet go nie sluchajac. Rownie dobrze moglby jej powiedziec, ze zamierza zmienic plec i zostac zakonnica. A ona jeszcze by przytaknela. Udal sie do swojego pokoju i wlaczywszy radio powoli przezuwal kanapke. Potem polozyl sie na lozku i rozmyslal. Doszedl do wniosku, ze dobrze zrobil trzymajac gebe na klodke. Ostatnia rzecza jakiej teraz potrzebowal bylo, zeby rodzice dowiedzieli sie o jego przemianie. Wlasciwie, to nie chcial, zeby ktokolwiek sie o tym dowiedzial. Im wiecej osob bedzie dalej uwazalo go za niedorajde tym lepiej dla niego.

Nastepnego ranka Xander obudzil sie z mocnym postanowieniem: tego dnia nie pojdzie do szkoly. Zamiast tego odwiedzi pobliska silownie. Ten zamiar zakielkowal w nim w chwili, gdy pokonal swych przesladowcow. Zjadl lekkie sniadanie zlozone z platkow z mlekiem i wyszedl z domu. Gdy dotarl do celu, przeszklonego, parterowego budynku wahal sie przez chwile. Wzial gleboki oddech i pchnal drzwi. Zaraz po ich otwarciu uderzyla go fala dzwiekow charakterystycznych dla kazdej silowni: metaliczny stukot przerzucanych obciaznikow, jekliwy zgrzyt slabo smarowanych i poteznie obciazanych mechanizmow, sapanie i jeki cwiczacych. A nad wszystkim unosil sie zapach potu, bylo nim przesiakniete chyba wszystko, wlacznie w tynkiem na scianach i gumowana wykladzina na podlodze. Poteznie zbudowany mezczyzna siedzacy za kontuarem przy drzwiach spojrzal na niego krytycznie, ale bez komentarza wydal Xanderowi wejsciowke. Wstep kosztowal co prawda piec dolcow, ale byl wazny caly dzien. Po wyjsciu z szatni Xander rozejrzal sie po pomieszczeniu. Gdziekolwiek spojrzal widzial tylko metal i miesnie. Nie bardzo wiedzial od czego ma zaczac. Nigdy wczesniej nie byl na silowni. Gdy tak stal i rozgladal sie zauwazyl go chlopak, niewiele starszy od niego. Mimo dosc mlodego wieku, miesnie mial dobrze rozwiniete, Xander przez moment przygladal mu sie z zazdroscia, ktora jednak minela, gdy przypomnial sobie potyczke w toalecie.  
- Hej, stary - zagadnal Xandra z usmiechem. - Pierwszy raz?  
- Eee... mozna tak powiedziec - odparl Xander.  
- Jestem Jonathan - chlopak wytarl dlon w spodnie i wyciagnal ja do Xandra - ale wszyscy mowia mi Jon. Krocej - wyjasnil z usmiechem.  
- Xander - odparl podajac mu dlon.  
- Choc, oprowadze cie. Przyda mi sie chwila przerwy.  
Przez nastepne 15 minut Jon pokazywal Xanderowi kolejne maszyny i wyjasnial do czego sluza i jak sie z nich korzysta. Wreszcie staneli przed lawka do wyciskania.  
- Tutaj mozesz sprawdzic sie na klate - wyjasnil Jon.  
- Dzieki - odparl nieco zgryzliwie Xander. - Tak calkiem zielony nie jestem.  
- Przepraszam. Sprobujesz?  
Xander spojrzal na sztange i zalozone obiazniki.  
- Ile to wazy? - zapytal.  
- Jakies 60 kg. W sam raz na poczatek.  
- Tak sadzisz?  
- Pewno. Sam od tego zaczynalem.  
- A ile teraz? - dopytywal sie Xander.  
- Teraz? Dzieki cwiczeniom i odpowiedniej diecie - sto dziesiec kilo. - Calkiem sporo.  
- Dzieki. Mam ambicje na wiecej, ale musze duzo trenowac. No dobra, wskakuj.  
Xander polozyl sie pod sztanga. Chwycil gryf i napial miesnie.  
- Gotow? - zapytal Jon.  
- Dawaj - odparl Xander.  
Jon chwycil sztange i zdjawszy ja ze stojakow oparl na wyprostowanych rekach Xandra. - Pokaz co potrafisz. Tylko nie opuszczaj za szybko. Mozesz sobie zrobic krzywde.  
Xander wzial gleboki oddech i ugial lokcie. Opuszczanie poszlo mu calkiem niezle. Gdy sztanga spoczela na jego piersi odetchnal gleboko i staral sie ja odepchnac. Sztanga ani drgnela.  
"Co u licha?" - zdziwil sie Xander.  
Wzial jeszcze jeden oddech i napial miesnie. Sztanga uniosla sie lekko. Xander pchal dalej. - Dasz rade! - Zachecal go Jon.  
Na skroniach Xandra pojawily sie zyly. Rece zaczely mu drzec. Ale prostowal je. Sztanga szla w gore. Wreszcie ostatnim wysilkiem podrzucil sztange i wyprostowal lokcie. Rece mu sie trzesly. Nie mogl utrzymac sztangi w gorze. Czul, ze jeszcze chwila i zelastwo padnie mu na twarz. Jon zauwazyl jego wysilek. Odebral mu sztange i polozyl na stojakach. Xander lezal na lawce z zamknietymi oczami i oddychal ciezko. Gdy je otworzyl ujrzal nad soba usmiechnieta twarz Jona.  
- Calkiem niezle. Przeszedles chrzest bojowy.  
"60 kilo" - myslal Xander. - "Nie moglem podniesc cholernych 60 kilo! Co sie dzieje"  
- zyjesz?  
- Tak - odparl po chwili wahania Xander. - Ale mialem nadzieje na cos wiecej.  
- Powoli - ostudzil jego zapedy Jon. - Nie wszystko naraz.  
"Musze pogadac z tamtym dzieciakiem" - myslal Xander.  
- Musze leciec - rzekl do Jona. - Zapomnialem o czyms.  
- Hej! Nie zrazaj sie tak szybko - zawolal Jon za oddalajacym sie Xanderem.  
Gdy tamten nie zareagowal Jon wzruszyl ramionami i wrocil do cwiczen.

- Czesc - uslyszal Xander z tylu. Gdy sie odwrocil ujrzal stojacego za nim chlopaka. Przez krotka chwile gapil sie na niego ze zdziwieniem. Otrzasnal sie szybko.  
- Musimy pogadac.  
- No ja mysle.  
Staneli za rzedem szafek.  
- Co bylo w tych pigulkach? - zapytal bez ogrodek Xander.  
Chlopak spojrzal na niego, usmiechnal sie.  
- Przykro mi. Tajemnica zawodowa.  
- Ale ja musze wiedziec - naciskal Xander.  
- A ja nie moge ci powiedziec - chlopak wzruszyl ramionami. - Zadzialala? - zapytal zmieniajac temat.  
- Co zadzialalo?  
- Pigulka. Czy uzyskales efekt?  
- zebys wiedzial - odparl Xander z usmiechem. - Lepszy niz sie spodziewalem.  
- swietnie - ucieszyl sie chlopak. - Doskonale.  
- Wlasnie, skoro jestesmy przy temacie efektu.  
- O co chodzi?  
- Pigulka. Dzisiaj juz nie dziala.  
Chlopak pokiwal glowa.  
- Tak, efekt jest tymczasowy. Ale przy dluzszym stosowaniu moze nabrac trwalego charakteru.  
- Masz na mysli, ze bylbym silniejszy bez lykania tych pigulek? - Zapytal z nadzieja Xander.  
- Cos w tym stylu - odparl wymijajaco chlopak. - To jak? Kupujesz?  
- No nie wiem... - Aha, zapomnialem ci powiedziec o jednym: moga, podkreslam moga, pojawic sie efekty uboczne.  
- Efekty uboczne? - Zapytal podejrzliwie Xander.  
- Uspokoj sie, to nic groznego - wyjasnil chlopak. - Mozesz po prostu byc nieco bardzioej nerwowy, niz zwykle. Ale niekoniecznie musi sie to u ciebie pojawic.  
- Nie mowiles o tym.  
- A ty nie pytales. Poza tym wlasnie ci powiedzialem. Xander podejrzliwie spogladal na szczera twarz chlopaka. Bylo w niej cos nieodgadnionego. Byla zbyt szczera. Ten chlopak byl zbyt otwarty jak na dzialalnosc, ktora prowadzil. Xander powaznie zastanawial sie, czy kontynuowanie znajomosci z tym gosciem jest bezpieczne. Gdy przez jego glowe przetaczaly sie te mysli katem oka ujrzal postac chlopaka. Co go zaintrygowalo, to to, ze na jego widok chlopak zamarl. Xander spojrzal na niego. To byl jeden z tych osilkow, ktorzy probowali oskubac go z forsy. Gdy ich spojrzenia spotkaly sie chlopak cofnal sie o krok. Xander postapil krok w jego kierunku. Na ten widok chlopak niewiele myslac zawrocil i rzucil sie do ucieczki po drodze przepychajac sie miedzy uczniami. Ci zdumieni spojrzeli w kierunku, z ktorego biegl. Jedyna widoczna osoba w tej malo uczeszczanej czesci korytarza byl Xander patrzacy w slad za uciekajacym.  
- Wszystko w porzadku? - Zapytal podejrzliwie chlopak, gdy Xander odwrocil sie z powrotem do niego.  
- Nigdy nie bylo lepiej - odparl Xander z szerokim usmiechem. - To mowiles, ile chcesz?  
- A ile masz? - na twarzy chlopaka wykwitl usmiech.  
Xander oproznil kieszenie. Znalazl kilka dolarowych banknotow, jednego piataka i kilka monet. W sumie niewiele ponad 10 dolarow. Pokazal to chlopakowi.  
- Za to co tu masz dam ci... dwie - zaproponowal chlopak.  
- Tylko dwie?  
- To dosc kosztowny towar.  
- Tak, ale.  
- Bierzesz czy nie?  
Xander zastanowil sie przez moment.  
- Dobra.  
Pieniadze przeszly z reki do reki. Gdy chlopak odszedl Xander spojrzal na trzymana w reku torebke z dwoma pomaranczowymi tabletkami. Wyciagnal jedna i przyjrzal sie jej uwaznie. Niby nic nadzwyczajnego, ot zwykla pomaranczowa pigulka. Gdyby nie wiedzial co potrafi moglby z powodzeniem pomylic ja z tabletka na bol gardla.

Gdy Xander ponownie pojawil sie w silowni, mezczyzna za kontuarem obrzucil przelotnym spojrzeniem wejsciowke, ktora chlopak machnal mu przed oczami. Xander uwaznie rozejrzal sie po pomieszczeniu. Nigdzie nie widzial Jona. I dobrze. Niepotrzebne mu byly dodatkowe pytania. Teraz juz wiedzial gdzie isc i co robic. Szybko przebral sie w szatni i ruszyl w kierunku sztangi. Na miejscu zastal dwoch miesniakow, jeden z nich lezal na lawce i wyciskal uginajaca sie pod waga obciaznikow sztange. Przy kazdym wyprostowaniu rak sapal poteznie, zas stojacy nad nim pokrzykiwal na niego:  
- Jeszcze raz! Nie badz baba! Jeszcze jeden!  
Cale cialo mezczyzny lsnilo od potu, na grubych jak slupy telefoniczne rekach widoczny byl z najdrobniejszymi szczegolami caly uklad krwionosny. Xander stal z boku i przygladal sie scenie. Zastanawial sie, czy tabletka zaczela juz dzialac. Wreszcie mezczyzni skonczyli katowac swoje ciala i skierowali sie ku innym maszynom. Xander odczekal chwile, rozejrzal sie dookola i stwierdziwszy, ze nikt nie patrzy polozyl sie pod sztanga. Niewiele myslac chwycil ja i zdjal ze stojakow. Byla ciezsza niz to sobie wyobrazal. Odetchnal gleboko, po czym opuscil sztange do piersi i nastepnie wyprostowal rece. "Duzo lepiej" - pomyslal z zadowoleniem, gdy sztanga ponownie znalazla sie w gorze. - "No to jeszcze raz"  
Podnosil i opuszczal sztange, az mu sie znudzilo. Nieco zmeczony, odlozyl ja na stojaki i otarl z czola kilka kropel potu. Wstal, odwrocil sie i oslupial: z najwyzszym zdumieniem wpatrywalo sie w niego kilkanascie par oczu. Xander slyszal, jak szeptali miedzy soba:  
- Dobry jest - mowil jeden.  
- Niemozliwe, zeby byl tak silny - dodal drugi. - Na pewno cos bierze.  
- Jak jedzie na prochach, to ja chce tego tone.  
- Sto piecdziesiat kilo. Ja do tego dochodzilem trzy lata. Xander z zadowoleniem sluchal tego przez chwile.  
- O co wam chodzi? - Zapytal w koncu.  
- Niby o nic - odparl jeden z mezczyzn. - Po prostu ciekawi jestesmy jakim cudem to podniosles.  
- Dobrze sie odzywiam - usmiechnal sie Xander.  
Wszyscy pojeli aluzje, nieswiadomie rzucona przez chlopaka.  
- No to zobaczmy, co te twoje "witaminki" potrafia - zaproponowal mezczyzna.  
Propozycja spotkala sie z ogolnym entuzjazmem. Xander skinal glowa i ruszyl za mezczyzna.

Gdy Xander wychodzil z silowni, Sunnydale okryte juz bylo plaszczem mroku. Nie zauwazyl jak szybko minal dzien. Bedzie musial znalezc dobra wymowke, gdzie byl tak dlugo. W koncu doszedl do wniosku, ze najlepsza bedzie mieszanka prawdy i klamstwa. Po szkole poszedl na silownie i troche sie zasiedzial. Jednak przed pojsciem do domu postanowil nieco sie przewietrzyc. Szedl ulicami i delektowal sie zapachem nocnego powietrza. Czul sie wspaniale. Cos mu podpowiadalo, ze to co mu sie przydarzylo, nie bylo zrzadzeniem losu. Spotkanie tego chlopaka bylo mu pisane. Nigdy nie mial byc popychadlem. Wrecz odwrotnie. Mial byc kims, przed kim drza tlumy, kims poteznym, kims kto nie powstrzymuje sie przed zadnym wyzwaniem, kims takim jak... Pogromca. Zatrzymal sie nagle. No wlasnie, jest silny. Ale czy jest silniejszy niz Buffy? Najlepszym sposobem, zeby sie tego dowiedziec, byloby wyzwac Buffy na pojedynek. "Boze, o czym ja mysle?" - otrzasnal sie szybko z tych mysli i podjal marsz. - "Wyzywac Buffy na pojedynek! Tez mi genialny pomysl"  
Rozwiazanie problemu pojawilo sie nagle. Xander uslyszal za soba szybkie kroki. Ktos bardzo sie spieszyl. Lecz pomimo tego, ze Xander szedl powoli osoba nie wyprzedzala go. Kroki za nim wciaz rozbrzmiewaly w nocnym powietrzu. W koncu chlopak zatrzymal sie i obejrzal. Dokladnie w chwili, gdy wampir zaatakowal. Nie bylo czasu na myslenie. Xander oslonil twarz lewym ramieniem, prawe natomiast wyrzucil przed siebie probujac chwycic wampira za gardlo. Gdy poczul w dloni cialo zacisnal ja mocno wbijajac palce w szyje stwora. Ku lekkiemu zdumieniu Xandra wampir nie wyrwal sie z jego uscisku. Nie mogl. Zajadle szamotal sie, obydwiema dlonmi szarpal nadgarstek chlopaka probujac za wszelka cene oderwac dlon wbijajaca mu sie w gardlo. Xander usmiechnal sie lekko. Moze nie jest tak silny i zwinny jak Pogromca, ale to co potrafi na razie wystarczy. Gdy na jego twarzy pojawil sie usmieszek wampir na moment przestal sie rzucac i ze zdumieniem patrzyl na swa niedoszla ofiare. Tej nocy zwierzyna i mysliwy zamienili sie rolami. W wyrazie twarzy chlopaka, w jego oczach czailo sie cos, co sprawilo, ze wampir podwoil wysilki majace na celu uwolnienie sie z tego potwornego chwytu. Nawet jesli musialby przy tym wyrwac sobie kawalek gardla. Xander rozejrzal sie za czyms co mogloby zastapic kolek. Z braku lepszego pomyslu odlamal sztachete z niskiego plotka stojacego przy krawedzi chodnika. Wzial krotki zamach i wbil drzewce w serce demona. Wampir krzyknal rozdzierajaco. Ale nie rozpadl sie w proch. Czlowiek i wampir jednoczesnie spojrzeli na kolek. Xander spojrzal na wampira z przepraszajacym usmiechem:  
- Wybacz, moj pierwszy dzien w pracy.  
Nie dajac przeciwnikowi czasu na odpowiedz wyciagnal kolek i wbil go jeszcze raz. Tym razem cios byl celny. Po wampirze pozostala tylko chmura powoli opadajacego pylu. - Trzeba popracowac nad technika - mruknal do siebie.

Xander spal niespokojnie. Wyobraznia pobudzona wydarzeniami ostatnich dni sprowadzila na niego sny, w ktorych wcielal sie po kolei we wszystkich bohaterow z dziecinstwa i raz za razem ocalal swiat. Po kazdej zwycieskiej walce ze zlem przychodzila nastepna, jeszcze gorsza. Krwawa jatka, ktorej wynik i tak byl z gory przesadzony. Gdy Xander otworzyl oczy za oknem nadal niepodzielne rzady sprawowala noc. Spojrzal na lsniace rubinowo cyfry zegara. 2:28. Westchnal i przewrocil sie na drugi bok. Z jakiegos powodu odeszla mu ochota na sen. Bylo mu goraco i niewygodnie. Wstal z lozka i powlokl sie ku oknu. Wystawil glowe na zewnatrz i odetchnal gleboko. Staral sie przypomniec ostatni sen. Kim wtedy byl? Kapitanem Ameryka czy Spider-manem? A moze... Pogromca?  
"Jak by sie nad tym dobrze zastanowic, to chyba nie jest to takie calkiem nierealne" - pomyslal. - "Jestem silny, wiem o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Brakuje mi tylko nieco doswiadczenia"  
- Pojde sama - mowila Buffy. - To zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie chce, by cos ci sie stalo.  
- Nic mi nie bedzie.  
- Moze tak, moze nie. Ale to ja jestem Pogromca, nie ty. Nie musisz sie narazac.  
- Narazac? Na co? Przeciez bylabys tam.  
- Zgoda. Ale nawet ja nie dam rady zbyt duzej liczbie wampirow. Poza tym rozpraszalbyc mnie. W czasie walki musze byc maksymalnie skupiona, albo przyplace to zyciem.  
- Ale.  
W tym momencie z reguly wychodzila ucinajac wszelkie dyskusje. Tropienie jej bylo na nic. Znikala jak kamfora.  
- Dzisiaj udowodnie ci, udowodnie wam wszystkim, ze jestem rownie dobry jak Pogromca - mruknal do siebie Xander.  
Ubral sie i po cichu zszedl do kuchni. Wyciagnal torebke, z pozostala tabletka i wyrzucil zawartosc na dlon. Wzial tabletke w dwa palce i przez moment przygladal jej sie w swietle wpadajacym z zewnatrz. Westchnal i polknal pigulke popijajac ja sokiem pomaranczowym prosto z pudelka. Najciszej jak potrafil otworzyl tylne drzwi. Nieoliwione zawiasy zaskrzypialy cicho. Xander zamarl w progu nasluchujac. Brak reakcji. Dobrze. Zamknal za soba drzwi i ruszyl w mrok. Idac ulica zauwazyl sterte starych mebli wyrzuconych przez kogos prosto na chodnik. Gdy w oko wpadlo mu masywne krzeslo przyszlo mu do glowy, ze potrzebna mu jakas bron. Rozejrzal sie uwaznie, po czym wzial krzeslo i roztrzaskal je o chodnik. Dwie nogi beznadziejnie sie polamaly, ale z dwoch pozostalych wyszly calkiem zgrabne kolki. Xander zabral je i ruszyl w dalsza droge. Kilka minut pozniej przekraczal brame cmentarza. Gdy nogi zanurzyly sie w snujacej sie przy gruncie mgle Xander powtornie przemyslal swoj pomysl. I juz nie wydal mu sie taki genialny. Chcac dodac sobie otuchy zacisnal prawa dlon na zaimprowizowanym kolku. Ruszyl miedzy pograzone w oparach grobowce. Po kilkunastu krokach przestalo docierac swiatlo ulicznych latarni. Teraz droge oswietlal mu juz tylko ksiezyc chowajacy sie co chwila za warstwa przemierzajacych nocne niebo chmur. Idac rozgladal sie na wszystkie strony. Nagle wydalo mu sie, ze ktos za nim idzie. Obrocil sie gwaltownie wyciagajac z kieszeni kolek, lecz nikogo tam nie bylo. Znowu halas. Gdzies z boku trzasnela galazka. Xander wysilil wzrok, ale nie byl w stanie ujrzec czegokolwiek w mroku. Znowu trzask, tym razem z przodu. Nie. Z lewej. A moze tylko mu sie wydawalo? "Co sie ze mna dzieje?" - zastanawial sie lekko przerazony. Potrzasnal glowa by odpedzic od siebie zle przeczucia i podjal przerwana wedrowke. Caly czas czujnie rozgladal sie za zagrozeniem. Po polgodzinie marszu bliski byl paranoi. W kazym cieniu widzial przyczajonego demona. Szeleszczace na wietrze liscie bral za oznake poruszenia w ciemnosciach. Gdy w pewnym momencie przewrocil sie na wystajacym korzeniu o maly wlos nie zaczalby krzyczec, lecz powodowany duma i resztka rozumu zdusil w sobie krzyk. Nagle zatrzymal sie jak wryty. Z tylu dobiegl go cichy, ale niezwykle wyrazny szept. Nie bylo mowy o pomylce. Xander obrocil sie powoli i stanal twarza w twarz z mloda, najwyzej 18-letnia dziewczyna. W mroku nie widzial brunatnych plam na jej sukience i palcow poranionych od przedzierania sie przez deski trumny i warstwe ziemi dzielacych ja od wolnosci. - Co chlopczyk robi tak pozno w takim miejscu? - Pytanie zadane zostalo szeptem, ale mimo to Xander uslyszal je wyraznie, jakby dziewczyna szeptala wprost do jego ucha.  
- Nie... - Gardlo mial tak suche, ze z ledwoscia wydobywal z siebie slowa; przelknal sline. - Nie twoja sprawa.  
Dziewczyna postapila krok do przodu. Xander ani drgnal. Nie mogl. Strach sparalizowal go odbierajac mu zdolnosc ruchu. - To bardzo niebezpieczne miejsce dla chlopcow - kontynuowala dziewczyna. - Moze sie tu przydarzyc cos bardzo brzydkiego.  
- Nie zblizaj sie - odparl Xander, do ktorego wreszcie dotarla groza sytuacji.  
- Nie zrobie ci nic zlego. Jestem taka glodna - szeptala.  
- Mowie ci: nie zblizaj sie.  
- Bo co mi zrobisz? - Ton glosu dziewczyny zmienil sie, stal sie arogancki, co bylo wyczuwalne mimo szeptu.  
W Xandrze zaczela kipiec zlosc.  
- Koniecznie chcesz sie przekonac? - Zapytal.  
- Za kogo ty sie uwazasz? - Nieumarla rozesmiala mu sie w twarz. - Za Pogromce?  
Zanim zdolal odpowiedziec wampirzyca zaatakowala. Rzucila sie na niego calym ciezarem i wykorzystujac element zaskoczenia powalila chlopaka na ziemie. Xander ponownie zastosowal sprawdzony chwyt. Zlapal dziewczyne za gardlo i z calej sily zacisnal dlon. Dziewczyna spojrzala na niego zaskoczona. - Udusisz mnie! - Jeknela.  
Xander wybaluszyl na nia oczy. Wampirzyca wykorzystala jego zaskoczenie i oderwala dlon od swojej szyi. Tymczasem Xandrowi udalo sie wcisnac kolano miedzy ich ciala. Mocno odepchnal od siebie nieumarla, ktora poleciala do tylu kruszac soba kamienna tablice. Oboje staneli na nogach i mierzyli sie wrogimi spojrzeniami. Xander powolnym ruchem wyciagnal zapasowy kolek. Poprzedni wypadl mu na samym poczatku walki, a nie bylo czasu na jego poszukiwanie. Wampirzyca usmiechnela sie zlowrogo. Xandrowi przypomnial sie trik podpatrzony u Buffy i wielokrotnie cwiczony. "A co mi szkodzi?" - pomyslal.  
Zamachnal sie i rzucil. Kolek wirujac pomknal do celu. Gdyby wampirzyca po narodzinach napila sie krwi, bylaby w stanie odeprzec atak. Ale przez brak posilku byla oslabiona, a jej refleks spowolniony. Gdy drzewce zaglebilo sie w jej sercu nieumarla zastygla z wyrazem zdumienia na twarzy i runela na plecy. Rozpadla sie w pyl nim dotknela ziemi.  
- Bingo! - Zawolal uradowany Xander. W nastepnej sekundzie zatkal sobie usta, szybko zebral oba kolki i czujnie rozejrzal sie po cmentarzu. Nikt nie uslyszal jego okrzyku. A przynajmniej tak mu sie wydawalo. Ta noc zaowocowala jeszcze dwoma zabitymi wampirami. Gdy Xander zmeczony lecz zadowolony wracal do domu, zaczynalo juz switac. Chylkiem przemknal sie przez tylne drzwi i juz wchodzil do pokoju, gdy nagle porazila go mysl: nie zamknal drzwi. Po cichu wrocil do kuchni i przekrecil zamek. Chwile stal jeszcze przy drzwiach i staral sie przypomniec czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Wreszcie uspokojony powlokl sie do pokoju. Rozebral sie i zwalil na lozko. Zamknal oczy i chwile pozniej spal gleboko.

Gdy dwie godziny pozniej zadzwonil budzik Xander nie otwierajac oczu grzmotnal go otwarta dlonia. Zwykle w tym momencie zegarek grzecznie przestawal halasowac. Tym razem po takim potraktowaniu zakonczyl zywot z bolesnym chrzestem. Xander otworzyl jedno oko i zerknal na zdemolowane urzadzenie. - Hmm... - mruknal. - Tabletka jeszcze dziala.  
Przeciagnal sie ziewajac przy tym szeroko. Przerzuciwszy nogi przez krawedz lozka usiadl i wsparlszy glowe na rekach zasnal w najlepsze. Przebudzil sie gwaltownie, gdy glowa zsunela mu sie z reki.  
Przecierajac oczy i szurajac nogami skierowal sie do lazienki. Spojrzal w lustro i obrzucil sie uwaznym wzrokiem. Poza workami pod oczami nie bylo zadnego dowodu bezsennej nocy. A to mozna bylo latwo wytlumaczyc. Stanal pod prysznicem i odkrecil zimna wode. Chlod wygnal z ciala resztki zmeczenia. Kilkanascie minut pozniej odswiezony i rozbudzony wyszedl z lazienki. Ubral sie, zlapal plecak i kurtke i zszedl na dol. Nie byl glodny. Wypil szklanke soku pomaranczowego i wyszedl z domu. Czul sie swietnie, rozpierala go energia, puscil sie wiec biegiem. Gdy dotarl do szkoly z zadowoleniem stwierdzil, ze nawet sie nie zadyszal. "Rewelacyjne te piguly" - pomyslal. - "Potrzebuje ich wiecej"  
Wszedl do szkoly i podszedl do swojej szafki. Chwile majstrowal przy zamku szyfrowym. Otworzyl ja i wrzucil plecak do srodka. W domu nie zauwazyl kolekcji plam z trawy i blota, ktore zostaly mu po walce z wampirami. Gdy stal przy szafce zza plecow dobiegl smiech i czyjs glos powiedzial:  
- Stary, gdzies ty sie tarzal? Na poligonie byles czy co?  
Z jakiegos powodu te slowa spowodowaly, ze Xander zapalal slepa furia do osoby je wypowiadajacej. Obejrzal sie przez ramie. Znal te gebe. Nalezala do jednego kolesia z klasy wyzszej o dwa lata. Ale to mu nie przeszkadzalo. Nadal czul w sobie energie. I przemozna potrzebe jej zagospodarowania. Zatrzasnal drzwiczki szafki, upewnil sie, ze jest zamknieta i podszedl do chlopaka, ktory wciaz tam stal i smial sie bezczelnie. Zlustrowal go od stop do glow. Chlopak byl nieco od niego nizszy, ale za to mocno zbudowany. Xander rowniez sie usmiechnal, po czym bez ostrzezenia zlapal chlopaka za gardlo i bez trudu podniosl go przyciagajac do oczu. Stopy chlopaka wisialy jakies 10 cm nad podloga.  
- Mowiles cos? - Wycedzil Xander przez zacisniete zeby. - Czy tylko mi sie wydawalo.  
Mimo gwaltownosci ataku chlopak nie stracil zimnej krwi. Zacisnal mocno prawa piesc i grzmotnal Xandra w splot sloneczny. Xander sapnal, ale nie drgnal. Zamiast tego mocniej zacisnal dlon na gardle chlopaka, ktory otworzyl szeroko oczy. Po czesci ze zdumienia, po czesci ze strachu. - Puszczaj - wycharczal szarpiac dlon, ktora zaciskala sie na jego szyi niczym stalowa obrecz. Xander udal, ze nic nie slyszy. Wpatrywal sie zimno w oczy chlopaka, ktorego powoli zaczynala opanowywac panika. W glebi oczu Xandra czailo sie szalenstwo i jakas prymitywna zadza walki. To spojrzenie hipnotyzowalo. Chlopak z trudem oderwal wzrok i przeniosl go na uczniow, ktorych spora grupka zebrala sie wokol otaczajac ich kordonem i mruczac miedzy soba. Zdawalo sie, ze niektorzy nawet czynili zaklady.  
- Pomozcie mi - jeknal. Z otaczajacego ich kregu wysunal sie muskularny blondyn. Xander trzymajac chlopaka spojrzal na nacierajacego. Gdy ich oczy spotkaly sie blondyn zamarl. Nagle odeszla mu ochota na walke z tym osobnikiem.  
- Chciales cos? - warknal Xander. - Poczekaj na swoja kolej. Najpierw skoncze z toba - rzekl zwracajac swoja uwage z powrotem na trzymanego chlopaka.  
- Pusc mnie - jeknal chlopak. - Blagam. Udusisz mnie. Faktycznie, twarz chlopaka zaczynala nabierac niezdrowego sinego koloru. Nagle w umysle Xander cos drgnelo. "Co ja robie?" - pomyslal z przerazeniem.  
Puscil chlopaka, ktory bezwladnie upadl na podloge i trzymajac sie za gardlo krztusil sie oddychajac lapczywie. Xander powiodl wzrokiem po zgromadzonych. Jeszcze raz spojrzal na lezacego. Nagle zapragnal jak najszybciej oddalic sie od tego miejsca i od swiadomosci tego, czego o maly wlos nie zrobil. Tlum rozstapil sie przed nim niczym wody Morza Czerwonego i Xander odszedl pospiesznie.  
Tymczasem chlopak, doszedl nieco do siebie i poslal za odchodzacym wsciekle spojrzenie. - Zaplacisz mi za to - syknal. - Jeszcze pozalujesz.  
- Naprawde chcesz z nim zaczynac? - Zapytal jakis chlopak. Wyciagnal do lezacego dlon, ktora ten odepchnal machnieciem reki. Chlopak wzruszyl ramionami. - Jak uwazasz. Ja na twoim miejscu zostawilbym go w spokoju.  
Chlopak steknal wstajac i rzuciwszy jeszcze jedno ociekajace jadem spojrzenie na plecy Xandra odszedl niepewnie do klasy. Calemu zajsciu z dyskretnej odleglosci przypatrywal sie chlopak. Ten sam, ktory sprzedal Xanderowi tabletki. Patrzyl i usmiechal sie do siebie. Wszystko szlo tak jak przewidywal.

Siedzac na lekcji Xander nie mogl sie skupic. Ciagle przed oczami mial sina twarz chlopaka i jego blagajace spojrzenie. Targaly nim sprzeczne uczucia. Z jednej strony byl przerazony tym co sie z nim dzieje. Malo brakowalo, a zabilby tamtego z zimna krwia. Zwierzeca zadza walki, chec mordu, jaka go na krotka chwile opanowala sprawiala, ze czul dla siebie pogarde. Czy stawal sie taki sam jak Spike? Z drugiej jednak strony podobalo mu sie to uczucie wladzy, jaka wtedy posiadal. W jednej dloni dzierzyl dalsze losy tego chlopaka. Tylko od niego zalezalo, czy bedzie mial jakas przyszlosc. Wystarczylo przytrzymac go nieco dluzej. Jeszcze tylko kilkanascie sekund, a ognik zycia w tym watlym ciele zgaslby niczym zdmuchniety plomien swiecy. I, co Xandrowi podobalo sie najbardziej, nie wymagaloby to wiele wiekszego wysilku. Usmiechnal sie do siebie.  
- Coz pana tak bawi, panie Harris? - glos nauczyciela wyrwal go z rozmyslan.  
Pan Wilkinson, nauczyciel angielskiego, stal przed nim i wpatrywal sie w niego. Xander spojrzal na niego z zaskoczeniem pomiesznym z niepokojem przylapanego na goracym uczynku. - Eee... nic, prosze pana.  
- Moze powie pan to wszystkim, to razem sie posmiejemy - nalegal nauczyciel.  
- To naprawde nie bylo nic ciekawego.  
- Ale najwyrazniej wciagnelo pana bardziej niz wiersz, ktory wlasnie przeanalizowalismy.  
Xander spojrzal za plecy mezczyzny, na Willow.  
"Pomoz mi" - mowily jego oczy.  
Dziewczyna jakby czytala w jego myslach. Dawala mu jakies znaki, ale on nic z tego nie rozumial. Patrzyl sie na nia z glupkowatym wyrazem twarzy.  
- Panno Rosenberg - odezwal sie nauczyciel nawet nie ogladajac sie za siebie. - Jesli ma pani cos do powiedzenia swojemu koledze, to prosze poczekac na przerwe.  
Willow zamarla, po czym uniosla rece w gescie bezradnosci i odwrocila sie.  
- No wiec, panie Harris? Ma pan cos do powiedzenia?  
Xander siedzial ze wzrokiem wbitym w blat lawki.  
- Tak myslalem. Moze ta ocena zmobilizuje pana do przylozenia wiekszej uwagi do tego, o czym tutaj rozmawiamy - pan Wilkinson podszedl do biurka i zanotowal cos w dzienniku.  
Chlopak zmell w ustach przeklenstwo. Oczyma wyobrazni widzial zmasakrowane cialo nauczyciela rozciagniete na stole w sali tortur. Tym razem rozmyslania przerwal mu dzwonek. Z radoscia wstal z lawki i jako jeden z pierwszych opuscil klase. Nie zauwazyl, ze Willow i Buffy przygladaja mu sie z niepokojem. Dziewczyny spojrzaly na siebie i ruszyly za nim.  
Zlapaly go kolo automatu z zywnoscia, gdy wyciagal snickersa. - Xander, wszystko w porzadku? - pierwsza odezwala sie Willow.  
- Jasne, czego pytasz? - odparl, rozrywajac opakowanie.  
- Wygladasz tak jakos... inaczej.  
Xander spojrzal na nia probujac nie okazac zaniepokojenia. "Czyzby cos podejrzewaly? - zastanawial sie.  
Buffy stala obok i obserwowala przyjaciela. Gdy Willow zadala pytanie dojrzala w jego oczach nikly blysk. Cos przemknelo przez jego umysl, by po chwili zniknac w zakamarkach swiadomosci. Xander cos ukrywal. Ale co?  
- Co masz na mysli? - zapytal, silac sie na swobodny ton.  
- Dziwnie sie zachowujesz.  
Machnal reka.  
- E tam. Wydaje ci sie. Willow przygladala mu sie, podczas gdy Xander rozgladajac sie z zamysleniem po korytarzu gryzl baton razem z kawalkiem opakowania i zawziecie probowal oderwac kes aluminiowej folii. Potrzasnela glowa z zaklopotanym usmiechem. "Caly Xander", pomyslala.  
- Chyba masz racje. Musialo mi sie wydawac.  
Xander nagle sie ozywil.  
- Wiecie co? Pogadamy pozniej. OK?  
Odszedl nie czekajac na odpowiedz.  
- Dobra... Nie ma sprawy - odparla niepewnie Willow patrzac na niego ze zdziwieniem. A jednak cos bylo nie tak.  
Patrzyly, jak podchodzi do mlodego chlopaka i mowi cos do niego zywo gestykulujac. W odpowiedzi chlopak wzrusza ramionami i usmiecha sie. Xander jeszcze przez chwile machal rekami, po czym z rezygnacja skinal glowa. Potem obaj znikneli w meskiej toalecie. Niecala minute pozniej z pomieszczenia wylonil sie tajemniczy chlopak. Kilka chwil uplynelo zanim w drzwiach ukazal sie Xander. Zanim odszedl obrzucil obserwujace go dziewczyny krotkim spojrzeniem.  
- Co o tym sadzisz? - zapytala Buffy patrzac w slad za nim.  
- Sama nie wiem - odparla zaintrygowana Willow. - Gdybym nie znala Xandra, to powiedzialabym, ze wlasnie bylysmy swiadkami klasycznej tranzakcji.  
- Tranzakcji?  
- Tak. Zakupu narkotykow - Willow patrzyla zasepiona w slad za Xandrem.  
- Moze nie znamy go az tak dobrze, jak nam sie wydawalo - odparla Buffy po dlugiej chwili.  
Willow nie odpowiedziala.  
- Musimy dowiedziec sie czegos na temat tego chlopaka.  
- Sprawdze rejestry uczniow - rzekla Willow z nieobecna mina.  
Buffy polozyla dlon na ramieniu przyjaciolki.  
- Nie martw sie Will. W cokolwiek wdepnal wyciagniemy go z tego.  
- Tak. Wiem.  
- A przynajmniej sprobujemy - dodala cicho, tak by Willow nie slyszala.

Na kolejnych lekcjach Buffy i Willow zwracaly baczna uwage na zachowanie przyjaciela. Co je zaintrygowalo, to calkowita jego zmiana. Z rozkojarzonego chlopaka jak za dotknieciem magicznej rozdzki przemienil sie w skoncentrowanego i uwaznego ucznia. Wlasnie ta zmiana niepokoila dziewczyny i utwierdzala je w przekonaniu, ze cos z nim jest nie w porzadku. Wszystko zdawalo sie miec zrodlo w tajemniczej wizycie w meskiej toalecie, ktora raczej nie miala nic wspolnego z podstawowymi potrzebami luczkiego organizmu. A wlasciwie zdawala sie zapokajac potrzeby calkiem innego typu. Po skonczonych lekcjach Willow i Buffy przez kilka minut ukradkiem obserwowaly Xandra. Nie zwrocily uwagi na spojrzenia, jakimi obrzucali go niektorzy uczniowie. Jedni patrzyli na niego ze strachem, inny ze zdziwieniem. Zdawaly sie tez nie zauwazac szerokiego luku jakim omijalo go wiele osob. Gdy Xander zszedl po schodach przed budynkiem szkoly i skrecil za rog, dwie przyjaciolki udaly sie do biblioteki. Willow wyciagnela swojego laptopa i siadla z palcami nad klawiatura.  
- No dobra - powiedziala. - Zastanowmy sie, czego mamy szukac.  
Buffy podrapala sie paznokciem po policzku.  
- Moze zacznij od przypadkow handlu narkotykami na terenie szkoly.  
- Dobre na poczatek - Willow wzruszyla ramionami i zaczela stukac w klawisze.  
Kilka sekund pozniej na ekranie wyswietlila sie krotka lista.  
- Dwadziescia osiem przypadkow.  
Buffy uniosla brwi.  
- Jaki okres czasu objelas?  
- Tylko ten rok - mruknela Willow. - Wiem, mi tez sie to nie podoba.  
- No to czeka nas sporo roboty - Buffy zdjela kurtke, powiesila ja na oparciu krzesla i usiadla obok Willow.

Prawie poltorej godziny pozniej Buffy wstala, przeciagnela sie i zaczela spacerowac po bibliotece. - Nie rozumiem - mruczala. - Nic na niego nie ma.  
- Moze byc tylko jedno wytlumaczenie - odezwala sie Willow. - Dopiero zaczal.  
- Nie sadze, Will - Buffy pochylila sie nad laptopem. - Raczej nie dal sie zlapac. - Jaki z tego wniosek?  
- Wniosek z tego taki, ze mamy do czynienie z inteligentnym i przebieglym draniem. I musimy sie dowiedziec kim jest i co sprzedaje Xandrowi.  
- Na pierwsze z tych pytan moge sprobowac odpowiedziec - odparla Willow.  
- Jak?  
- Coz, latwe rozwiazanie mamy juz z glowy - westchnela. - Zostaje trudniejszy sposob. Trzeba przejrzec zdjecia wszystkich uczniow.  
Buffy jeknela w desperacji.  
- To zajmie kilka dni. - Chyba, ze uda mi sie zawezic zakres poszukiwan. Idz, troche czasu mi tu zejdzie.  
- Dobra. W takim razie sprawdze, co porabia nasz kochany Xander.

Buffy przez prawie dwie godziny wloczyla sie po miescie starajac sie odnalezc Xandra. Bez rezultatu. Po wyjsciu ze szkoly nie poszedl do domu. Sprawdzila na samym poczatku. Zreszta znajac Harrisow Buffy nie dziwila ich obojetnosc. Gdyby chlopaka porwali kosmici rodzice pewnie dowiedzieliby sie o tym z telewizji. Tymczasem sam Xander jakby sie pod ziemie zapadl.  
Wreszcie zmeczona i zirytowana niepowodzeniem wrocila do szkoly.  
- Buffy? - Giles spojrzal na nia ze zdziwieniem, gdy wkroczyla przez wahadlowe drzwi.  
- Czesc - odparla krotko i zwalila sie na krzeslo obok Willow, ktora ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy prawie lezala przed komputerem oparta na prawej rece, a wskazujacym palcem lewej co chwila naciskala spacje.  
- Moge zapytac co ty tu robisz? - Obserwator przygladal jej sie bacznie.  
Obrzucila go taksujacym spojrzeniem, jakby zastanawiajac sie, jak czlowiek tak malo rozgarniety mogl zostac bibliotekarzem.  
- To biblioteka. Ludzie przychodza tu czasami.  
- Nie ty.  
- Sugerujesz, ze nie jestem czlowiekiem? - odezwala sie zaczepnie Pogromczyni, nagle nabierajac ochoty nieco podraznic starszego mezczyzne.  
- Nie to mialem na mysli.  
- Wiec co, pewnie sadzisz, ze nie umiem czytac?  
- Tak. To znaczy nie - zdjal okulary i poczal czyscic je nerwowo.  
- A moze juz nie chcesz sie ze mna spotykac? - Usmiechnela sie zawadiacko.  
- Buffy!  
- Dobra, dobra - uniosla obie rece w gescie poddania. - Musialam odreagowac.  
Mezczyzna pytajaco uniosl brew.  
- Przez ostatnie dwie godziny lazilam po miescie probujac znalezc Xandra - wyjasnila.  
- Xander zaginal? - Zaniepokoil sie Giles.  
- Gdzie tam - machnela reka. - Tylko wydaje sie nam, ze wplatal sie w jakies brudne interesy i razem z Will staramy sie dowiedziec czegos na ten temat.  
- Aha - mruknal. - Powiedzialas "brudne interesy?  
- Narkotyki, tak to przynajmniej wygladalo.  
- To do niego niepodobne.  
- Tez tak sadze, ale wiem co widzialam. Willow tez tam byla. Prawda?  
Spojrzala na przyjaciolke, ktora spala z palcem na klawiszu i glowa wsparta na reku.  
- Will!  
- Co? - obudzona szarpnela sie gwaltownie. - Nie spie.  
Buffy pokrecila glowa i spojrzala na Gilesa. Otworzyla usta i zaczerpnela oddech, by cos powiedziec, ale uprzedzil ja okrzyk Willow.  
- To on!  
Blondynka przez sekunde siedziala z otwartymi ustami, po czym zmarszczyla brwi i spojrzala na ekran laptopa, na ktorym wyswietlona byla karta chlopaka, ktorego widzialy z Xandrem.  
- No i prosze - usmiechnela sie szeroko. - A mowia, ze nic w zyciu nie przychodzi latwo.  
Willow spojrzala na nia z przekasem.  
- Dobra robota, Will - Buffy poklepala przyjaciolke po ramieniu. - Znalazlas go.  
Giles pochylil sie nad komputerem nakladajac okulary.  
- Znam tego chlopaka - mruknal. - Peter Lukas, tak, przypominam sobie. Przeczytal chyba wszystko o chemii co mam.  
- To wlasnie z nim gadal Xander - blondynka kiwnela glowa w strone ekranu. - A potem razem poszli do toalety.  
- I uwazacie, ze Xander bierze narkotyki? - bibliotekarz wyprostowal sie i ruszyl do lady.  
- Nie powiedzialam, ze bierze - odparowala szybko Buffy, ale zreflektowala sie po chwili i spojrzala niepewnie na rudowlosa. - To mozliwe, zeby bral?  
- Wiedzialybysmy, gdyby wydarzylo sie cos, co zmusiloby go do zajecia sie sprzedaza.  
- A wlasciwie to na jakiej podstawie sadzicie, ze Xander ma z tym wszystkim w ogole cos wspolnego? - spytal Giles.  
- Daj spokoj! - Pogromca wyrzucila rece w gore. - Co innego dwoch chlopakow mogloby razem robic w toalecie?  
Po chwili cos przyszlo jej do glowy i na twarz dziewczyny wyplynal grymas niesmaku.  
- Fuj! - zmarszczyla nos. - Chyba nie uwazasz, ze Xander i ten Lukas.  
Willow spojrzala na nia z zaskoczeniem.  
- Myslisz, ze Xander jest?  
- Nie, absolutnie nie. To wykluczone... Prawda, Will?  
- Nie wydaje mi sie - Willow potrzasnela glowa. - Znam go tak dlugo, ze wiedzialabym czy jest gejem, czy nie. - Usmiechnela sie z przymusem. - No i byli tam chyba za krotko, nie sadzisz?  
- To mogl byc zwykly przypadek - zauwazyl bibliotekarz. - W koncu to toaleta. Chyba kazdy z chlopcow tam zaglada i trudno oczekiwac, zeby robili to pojedynczo.  
- Wykluczone - blondynka potrzasnela glowa. - Ostatnio Xander zachowuje sie jakos dziwnie. A na widok tego chlopaka zrobil sie jeszcze dziwniejszy. - Ponownie pochylila sie nad ekranem komputera spogladajac na pole z adresem. - Chyba odwiedze pana Lukasa i zobacze czym bawi sie po lekcjach.

Buffy spojrzala na trzymana w dloni kartke, na ktorej zanotowala adres Lucasa, po czym przeniosla wzrok na dom. Niczym nie wyroznial sie z szeregu prawie identycznych pietrowych, drewnianych, pomalowanych na bialo budynkow, z rowno przystrzyzonym trawnikiem oddzielajacym od chodnika niewielka werande. Podjazd byl pusty, ale postanowila zachowac ostroznosc. Podeszla do drzwi, poprawila bluzke i nacisnela dzwonek. Po kilku sekundach zadzwonila ponownie i dodatkowo zapukala. Kiedy nikt nie otwieral przekrecila klamke, ale drzwi pozostaly zamkniete. Buffy powstrzymala chec wykopania drzwi, co pozostawiloby wyrazny slad czyjejs obecnosci. Zamiast tego obeszla dom dookola i sprobowala szczescia z wejsciem od kuchni. To dla odmiany bylo otwarte, przesuwane drzwi nie byly nawet domkniete do konca, jakby zapraszajac do wejscia. Pogromca nie tracac czasu na zastanawianie sie nad przyczyna takiego stanu rzeczy, szybko zabrala sie do roboty.  
Przeszukanie domu zajelo Buffy kilkanascie minut. W tym czasie przetrzasnela zawartosc szaf i szuflad, zajrzala za i pod kazdy mebel, ale nie znalazla niczego, co mogloby chociaz naprowadzic ja na slad niecodziennej dzialalnosci Petera. Pokoj, ktory zdawal sie nalezec do niego, byl zwyczajnym pokojem nastolatka: plakat jakiejs druzyny koszykarskiej, kilka rockowych i metalowych plyt rozrzuconych wokol wiezy, kolekcja wydan "Playboya" pod materacem. Po prostu pokoj. Zrezygnowana postanowila zakonczyc wizyte w domu Lukasa krotkim spojrzeniem na piwnice. Nie spodziewajac sie znalezc tam czegokolwiek ciekawego otworzyla drzwi i stanela oko w oko ze stalowa grodzia zaopatrzona w niewielka klawiature w miejscu, w ktorym powinna znajdowac sie klamka.  
- Tu jestes - mruknela Buffy.  
Uwaznie przyjrzala sie klawiaturze, po czym oparla obie dlonie o przegrode i naparla z calych sil. Drzwi ani drgnely. Przylozyla ucho do stali, probujac wylowic jakikolwiek dochodzacy zza nich dzwiek, ale ta proba tez spelzla na niczym. Uslyszala natomiast warkot silnika samochodu, wjezdzajacego na podjazd. "Pora sie zmywac", pomyslala. Rzucila ostatnie spojrzenie na klawiature i wymknela sie ta sama droga, ktora weszla. Przyczaila sie za rogiem domu, by osoba, ktora przyjechala tym samochodem, zniknela za drzwiami i po kilku nastepnych sekundach spokojnie wedrowala chodnikiem.

- Czesc.  
Odbite od lustra spojrzenie Xandra spoczelo na stojacej za nim szczuplej blondynce. Odlozyl na stojak trzydziestokilowe hantle i odwrocil sie. Dziewczyna miala na sobie eksponujacy jej wdzieki obcisly sportowy zestaw zlozony z topu i getrow. - Czesc - odparl.  
- Jestes nowy - bylo to cos posredniego pomiedzy stwierdzeniem a pytaniem.  
Xander gapil sie na nia bez slowa, zaskoczony po rowni jej bezposrednioscia co spostrzegawczoscia.  
- Dobrze zgadlas - wydusil wreszcie.  
- Nie zgadywalam - odparla wzruszajac ramionami.  
- Az tak to widac?  
- Nie - wreszcie sie usmiechnela. - Po prostu znam tu wszystkich oprocz ciebie. Reszte sobie dospiewaj.  
- Faktycznie, wygladasz, jakbys czesto tu bywala.  
- Bo tak jest. - Masz znizke? - usmiechnal sie.  
- W pewnym sensie. Tatus jest wlascicielem.  
- Znaczy sie tej silowni? - Xander staral sie ukryc zaskoczenie.  
- I jeszcze paru innych rzeczy - obejrzala swoje paznokcie, jakby mowienie o tym po raz kolejny ja nudzilo.  
- Tatus musi byc cholernie bogaty - stwierdzil odruchowo i natychmiast pozalowal wlasnych slow.  
Dziewczyna udala, ze nie slyszala, albo potraktowala to jako oczywisty fakt. Tak czy inaczej przeszla nad wypowiedzia do porzadku dziennego.  
- Obserwowalam cie. Nie sprawiasz wrazenia nowicjusza. Gdzie wczesniej cwiczyles?  
- Glownie w domu - sklamal. - W piwnicy.  
Skomentowala to uniesieniem brwi.  
- Tak myslalam. Wygladasz, jakbys spedzal tam sporo czasu.  
- Prawie poczulem sie urazony.  
- Jestes jak ukryta w kamieniu rzezba, czekajaca az ktos usunie z niej zbedne kawalki.  
Nie bardzo wiedzac co odpowiedziec, Harris jedynie rzucil jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie.  
- Potrzebujesz nieco... - przez pare sekund szukala wlasciwego slowa - oglady.  
Xander zalozyl rece na piersi i zanim odpowiedzial dokladnie przyjrzal sie rozmowczyni.  
- Uwazasz, ze mozesz mnie nauczyc?  
- To bedzie trudne zadanie - twarz dziewczyny ponownie rozjasnil usmiech, - ale mysle, ze dam rade.  
- A co ty bedziesz z tego miala?  
- Na poczatek - osobista satysfakcje.  
- A potem?  
- Kto wie - mrugnela filuternie i wyciagnela do niego reke. - Jestem Ivy.  
- Xander - odwzajemnil uscisk. - To kiedy zaczynamy?  
- Musze jeszcze wziac prysznic - spojrzala na zawieszony na scianie zegar. - Czekaj na mnie za pol godziny przy wyjsciu.  
Xander uwaznie obserwowal kierujaca sie do szatni dziewczyne. - Pol godziny to kawal czasu - krzyknal za nia, gdy byla juz przy drzwiach.  
W odpowiedzi Ivy spojrzala na niego, usmiechnela sie i zniknela z widoku. Cos bylo w tym usmiechu, chociaz Harris nie do konca to rozumial. Mimo wszystko to "cos" pchalo go w strone drzwi, za ktorymi zniknela dziewczyna. Prywatne. Tak glosila przyczepiona do drzwi metalowa plakietka. Xander rozejrzal sie wokol i polozyl dlon na klamce. "A jesli zle ja zrozumialem?", przemknelo mu przez mysl. "Wszystko bym spieprzyl." Kiedy cofnal dlon drzwi otwarly sie nieoczekiwanie. Zza nich wynurzyla sie reka, ktora chwycila Xandra za koszulke i wciagnela do wewnatrz.

Zegar w pokoju Xandra twierdzil, ze do polnocy pozostal zaledwie kwadrans, kiedy przy chodniku naprzeciwko domu zatrzymal sie sportowy motocykl. Kiedy kierowca zdjal kask dlugie blond wlosy rozwial wiatr. - To bylo piekne - stwierdzil Xander zsuwajac sie z siodla. - Musimy to powtorzyc.  
- Mozesz na to liczyc, tygrysie. - Ivy chwycila Xandra za poly kurtki, przyciagnela do siebie i pocalowala mocno. - O ktorej jutro jestes wolny?  
- Koncze o drugiej. Wpadnij po mnie do szkoly, ok?  
- Musisz isc? - Nadasala sie i przeciagnela palcem po policzku chlopaka. - Jest tyle rzeczy, ktore moglibysmy robic w tym czasie.  
- Nic na to nie poradze - wzruszyl ramionami. - Nie mam ochoty uzerac sie ze starymi. Wynagrodze ci to.  
- Obiecujesz?  
- Masz to jak w banku. Badz tam o drugiej.  
- W takim razie do jutra, tygrysie.  
Blondynka nalozyla kask, uruchomila silnik i ruszyla z piskiem. Xander patrzyl, jak stawia maszyne na tylnym kole i pokonuje w ten sposob dystans do najblizszego skrzyzowania. Kiedy zniknela za rogiem jeszcze przez chwile slychac bylo zanikajace wycie motoru.  
- Co za dziewczyna - mruknal, krecac glowa.  
Wszedl do domu nie zawracajac sobie glowy zachowaniem ciszy. Matka, jak zwykle, pochylona przed telewizorem chlonela kolejny odcinek jakiejs opery mydlanej. Ojca znalazl w kuchni, oparty na jednej rece spal nad przedwczorajszym egzemplarzem jakiegos lokalnego szmatlawca. Xander wyciagnal z lodowki karton soku pomaranczowego i z lupem w reku poszedl do pokoju. Zwalil sie na lozko i przywolal z pamieci wydarzenia od wyjscia z silowni: szalencza jazde motorem po Sunnydale, seks w toalecie jakiejs knajpy i wienczaca wieczor impreze w ekskluzywnym lokalu, zakonczona w przypadku Ivy tancem na stole, a w jego przypadku bojka z ochroniarzem, przerwana na szczescie dla ochroniarza wezwaniem policji. Jeszcze raz pociagnal z kartonu oprozniajac go do dna. Odrzucil puste opakowanie na podloge, podniosl sie z poslania na tyle, zeby zdjac buty i kurtke i po chwili spal glebokim snem.

- Czesc Will - Buffy przywitala sie z przyjaciolka, spotkana na korytarzu szkoly.  
- Hej Buffy.  
- Widzialas Xandra?  
- Nie przez te dwie minuty od wejscia. Ty?  
- To samo. Dzwonilam wczoraj do niego z milion razy. Nagralam sie na sekretarce.  
- Bez odpowiedzi?  
- Jakby sie pod ziemie zapadl.  
- To do niego niepodobne.  
- Mi nie musisz tego mowic. Xander sie zmienia i to... - przerwala w pol zdania, gapiac sie z szeroko otwartymi ustami ponad ramieniem przyjaciolki.  
- Buffy? - Ruda przygladala sie podejrzliwie. - Wszystko w porzadku?  
- Aha - wymamrotala Pogromca. - Uszczypnij mnie.  
Willow ze zdziwienia uniosla brew, ale nie widzac u przyjaciolki oznak wesolosci wzruszyla ramionami i spelnila prosbe.  
- Auc! - Nie ma za co. Mozesz mi teraz wytlumaczyc, o co ci... - kiedy bezceremonialnie obrocona przez Buffy zobaczyla to samo co ona, takze zamarla w otwartymi ustami.  
srodkiem korytarza wedrowal Xander. Jednakze byl to zupelnie inny czlowiek od tego, ktorego znaly do tej pory. Mial na sobie gustowna czarna skorzana kurtke, luzno narzucona na rowniez czarna jedwabna koszule. Do tego czarne spodnie z materialu i skorzane mokasyny, w identycznym kolorze co reszta odzienia. Kiedy przechodzil obok grupki dziewczyn, te na chwile przerwaly rozmowe i rzucily mu ukradkowe spojrzenie, jednak chlopak zignorowal je i przeszedl obok.  
- T-t-t... - zaciela sie ruda.  
- Czytasz w moich myslach, Will.  
- Witam panie - Xander stanal naprzeciw dwoch dziewczyn. - Co slychac?  
Zamiast odpowiedziec, obie bez slowa gapily sie na niego.  
- Halo, tu Ziemia. Czy ktos mnie slyszy?  
- Xander... - pierwsza odezwala sie Buffy.  
- A kogo sie spodziewalas, Neo? Pewnie, ze to ja.  
- Wygladasz... wow - stwierdzila po chwili, nie znajdujac wlasciwego slowa.  
- Tak - z usmiechem wygladzil koszule. - Obudzilem sie dzisiaj rano z mysla, ze pora cos zmienic.  
- Nie wiedzialam, ze masz takie ciuchy.  
- Dziekujmy bogom supermarketow za sklepy calodobowe - odparl i machnal dlonia przed oczami oniemialej Willow. - Will?  
Dziewczyna drgnela, jakby wytracona z transu. Obrzucila chlopaka bacznym spojrzeniem, jakby widziala go pierwszy raz w zyciu, po czym zwrocila sie do Buffy. Otworzyla usta, by cos powiedziec, ale z jej gardla wydobyla sie jedynie seria nieartykulowanych dzwiekow, poparta intensywna gestykulacja.  
- Wiem Will - Pogromca poklepala ja po ramieniu, - mysle dokladnie to samo.  
- Idziecie? - wskazal na zegar. - Zaraz zaczynaja sie zajecia. Chyba nie chcemy sie spoznic, prawda?  
Cala trojka ruszyla korytarzem w kierunku rzedu szafek.  
- Musze o to spytac - nie wytrzymala Buffy, kiedy Xander zatrzymal sie przy swojej szafce i zabral sie za wybieranie kombinacji. - Dobrze sie czujesz?  
- Wysmienicie - odparl. - Jesli chodzi o scislosc to nigdy nie czulem sie lepiej.  
- Jestes jakis inny.  
- Nieprawdopodobne, jak ubranie potrafi zmienic czlowieka. Kiedy otworzyl szafke spod drzwiczek wypadla niewielka karteczka. Buffy i Xander schylili sie po nia jednoczesnie, ale chlopak byl szybszy. Przez krotka chwile, kiedy ich spojrzenia sie spotkaly Buffy poczula chlod. Chlod, jaki potrafi bic tylko ze swiezo wykopanego grobu. W nastepnej sekundzie wszystko wrocilo do normy.  
- Starzejesz sie Buff - Xander usmiechnal sie i spojrzal na kartke. Przeczytawszy wiadomosc zmial kartke i juz mial wrzucic ja z powrotem do szafki, ale rozmyslil sie i wsunal ja do kieszeni spodni. Zabral pare ksiazek i zatrzasnal drzwiczki.  
- Jestem gotow - oznajmil. - Idziemy?  
- Jasne - odparla Buffy, usmiechajac sie z przymusem.

Wiedzial, ze go obserwuja. Utkwione w niego przez cale lekcje spojrzenia Buffy i Willow niemal wypalaly mu dziure w plecach, ale tym razem postanowil nie dac im powodu do pytan. Problemem natomiast byla znaleziona w szafce wiadomosc od Petera. Chcial sie spotkac na duzej przerwie, a Xander nie mial ani odrobiny konceptu, jak na ten czas uwolnic sie od swoich cokolwiek nachalnych opiekunow.  
Tuz przed dzwonkiem w umysle Xandra nagle wykrystalizowal sie banalnie prosty plan. Pomysl byl tak prosty, ze mimo woli chlopak usmiechnal sie.  
- Panie Harris? - nauczycielka historii okazala sie rownie spostrzegawcza co Wilkinson.  
W tym momencie zadzwieczal dzwonek, wiec Xander skwitowal pytanie szerokim usmiechem, podniosl sie z miejsca i jako pierwszy wyszedl z klasy. Buffy i Willow dyskretnie, ale rownie szybko podazyly za nim. Deptaly mu po pietach az do drzwi meskiej toalety.  
- Znowu to samo - mruknela Buffy, opierajac sie o sciane. - Czasami zaluje, ze nie jestem chlopakiem.  
- Wtedy nie bylabys Pogromca - zauwazyla ruda.  
- Moze to i byloby dla mnie lepsze. - Westchnela i rozejrzala sie po korytarzu. - Widzisz gdzies Lukasa?  
Willow lekko potrzasnela glowa.  
- Moze byl w srodku, zanim Xander wszedl.  
- Malo prawdopodobne, chyba, ze wczesniej by sie... - przyjaciolki spojrzaly na siebie - umowili.  
- Kartka z szafki?  
- Na sto procent - przytaknela Pogromca. - Widzialas, jakie mial spojrzenie, kiedy sie po nia schylilam.  
- Wtedy bylam jeszcze w szoku - usmiechnela sie przepraszajaco, - wiec widzialam raczej niewiele.  
- Musimy jakos sprawdzic, co sie tam dzieje.  
Drzwi do toalety otworzyly sie i ze srodka wyszedl jakis chlopak. Nie zastanawiajac sie, Buffy podbiegla do niego i zastapila mu droge.  
- Widziales tam chlopaka, brunet, eleganckie czarne ubranie?  
- Aha - zapytany usmiechnal sie. - Ten koles to jakis swir.  
- Dlaczego tak uwazasz?  
- Hej, ja cie znam. Jestes Summers. - Strzelil palcami, przypominajac sobie reszte. - Buffy Summers.  
- Dlaczego uwazasz, ze to swir? - spytala ostrzej.  
- Spoko, wyluzuj. - Chlopak uniosl rece w obronnym gescie. - Jak inaczej okreslilabys kolesia wylazacego z klopa przez okienko pod samym sufitem? W sumie to nawet nie wiem, jak on tam.  
Nie dokonczyl zdania, bo obie dziewczyny juz gnaly w kierunku wyjscia z budynku.  
- Spoko - krzyknal w slad za nimi. - Nie ma za co. Kiedy Buffy i jej przyjaciolka zniknely za rogiem chlopak rozejrzal sie i z powrotem wszedl do toalety.  
- Byly, tak jak powiedziales - oznajmil.  
- Zrobiles tak jak mowilem? - spytal Xander.  
- Zasuwaly do wyjscia, jakby ich gonilo cale pieklo - usmiechnal sie szeroko.  
- Taa, jasne, to by Buffy przestraszylo - mruknal pod nosem.  
- Co z nasza umowa?  
Xander wreczyl mu banknot pieciodolarowy.  
- Interesy z toba to przyjemnosc - chlopak schowal pieniadze. - Polecam sie na przyszlosc.  
- Splywaj.  
Po wyjsciu chlopaka Xander ostroznie uchylil drzwi i wyjrzal na korytarz. Po widocznej stronie nie bylo znaku po Buffy, wiec postanowil zaryzykowac. Korytarz byl czysty. Stwierdziwszy to podszedl do drzwi naprzeciwko i wszedl do pustej pracowni chemicznej.  
- Jestes - stwierdzil na jego widok Peter. - Juz myslalem, ze nie dostales wiadomosci.  
- Cos mnie zatrzymalo - Harris wzruszyl ramionami. - Napisales, ze chcesz pogadac. Pogadajmy.  
- Chodzi o twoja przyjaciolke - zaczal Lucas.  
- Buffy?  
- Blondynka, niska, calkiem ladna, ale strasznie wscibska.  
- Buffy. Co z nia?  
- Wlamala sie do mojego domu.  
Harris popatrzyl na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
- Niemozliwe. - Potrzasnal glowa. - Buffy nie zrobilaby czegos takiego.  
- A jednak. Mam na to dowody: kilka calkiem przyzwoitych ujec.  
- Ujec? Masz w domu kamery?  
- Rodzaj mojej dzialalnosci sprawia, ze mam wielu wrogow. - W gescie bezradnosci rozlozyl rece. - Sam rozumiesz, musze dbac o swoje bezpieczenstwo.  
- Jasne. W takim razie Buffy wlamala sie do twojego domu. Wielka rzecz. Zabrala cos?  
- Widze, ze nie rozumiesz o co w tym chodzi - westchnal Lucas.  
- Prawde mowiac nie mam pojecia o co sie tak goraczkujesz. Skoro masz dowody to trzeba bylo wezwac gliny.  
- Pozwol, ze wyjasnie ci to w najprostszy sposob. - Lucas wyciagnal z kieszeni torebke z kilkunastoma pomaranczowymi kapsulkami. - Jesli Buffy znajdzie to czego bez watpienia szukala to ona zawiadomi policje. Dla mnie to bedzie oznaczalo mase klopotow, pewnie nawet przeprowadzke do innego miasta. Dla ciebie natomiast - potrzasnal torebka - bedzie to koniec tych malenstw.  
Xander popatrzyl na niego, a potem na torebke. - Rozumiem - powiedzial po chwili.  
- Mam nadzieje, bo zaden z nas nie chcialby, zeby nasza wspolpraca zakonczyla sie w ten sposob, prawda?  
- Zajme sie nia. Mozesz przestac sie o to martwic.  
- Ufam ci - Peter poklepal rozmowce po ramieniu. - Skoro ten temat mamy zalatwiony przejdzmy do interesow.  
- Ile ich masz?  
- Widze, ze nie tylko twoje ubranie uleglo zmianie. - Ile?  
- Spokojnie, nie denerwuj sie. - Zwazyl torebke w dloni. - Dam ci wszystkie za powiedzmy, siedem dych.  
- W porzaku - odparl po chwili namyslu Xander.  
Z kieszeni spodni wyciagnal niewielki plik banknotow, odliczyl z niego siedem dziesieciodolarowek i wreczyl Lucasowi.  
- Interesy z toba to przyjemnosc - stwiedzil z usmiechem Lucas, oddajac torebke z kapsulkami i chowajac pieniadze.  
- Lepiej nie pokazujmy sie razem przez pare dni - powiedzial Xander, gdy sprzedawca siegal do klamki. - Musze zalatwic sprawe z Buffy.  
- Rozsadnie. Jak sie skontaktujemy?  
Xander zastanawial sie przez chwile.  
- Szukaj ukosnej kreski na mojej szafce. W ten dzien spotkamy sie tak jak dzisiaj.  
- W porzadku - odparl Lucas i wyszedl bez slowa pozegnania.  
Harris zwazyl w dloni torebke. Wewnatrz bylo co najmniej pietnascie pomaranczowych kapsulek. Wyciagnal jedna i polknal, a reszte wepchnal do wewnetrznej kieszeni kurtki. Akurat rozbrzmial dzwonek zwiastujac koniec dlugiej przerwy, wiec zamknal za soba drzwi laboratorium i skierowal sie do klasy.  
Idac korytarzem w glowie mial dwie mysli. Pierwsza z nich skupiala sie na Ivy. Do konca zajec zostala mu juz tylko jedna lekcja. Poprzednia noc byla wspaniala, ale do konca nie byl pewien czy dziewczyna pojawi sie tak jak sie umowili. Z braku mozliwosci ingerencji w ta sytuacje skupil sie na drugim problemie. Buffy. Znal ja na tyle dlugo, ze wiedzial, iz jej zachowanie jest podyktowane troska o niego, ale nie zmienialo to faktu, ze zaczynala go denerwowac. Wszedzie jej bylo pelno. Od samego rana nie spuszczala go z oka, ciagle za nim lazila. No i ten incydent z wlamaniem. Zdawal sobie sprawe, ze w koncu bedzie musial wybic jej z glowy te detektywistyczne gierki.  
Do klasy wszedl jako ostatni. Spokojnie przedefilowal przez cala klase i zajal swoje miejsce. Chcac sprawdzic, czy przyjaciolki dalej mu sie przygladaja wykrecil glowe i poslal im usmiech. Buffy szybko odwrocila spojrzenie udajac, ze patrzy na nauczyciela, natomiast Willow, nie posiadajac refleksu Pogromcy odpowiedziala mu nerwowym grymasem i wbila spojrzenie w otwarta ksiazke. Utwierdzony w przekonaniu Xander takze spojrzal w kierunku tablicy, ale jego wzrok skupiony byl na wiszacym ponad nia zegarze, odliczajacym sekundy do spotkania z Ivy.  
Czas wlokl sie potwornie, nauczycielka biologii przynudzala, a Buffy i Willow na zmiany swidrowaly go spojrzeniami. Xander westchnal cicho i jeszcze raz spojrzal na zegar. "Gdzie ten cholerny dzwonek?", pomyslal. Kiedy w nastepnej sekundzie rozbrzmial uteskniony dzwiek Xander niemal krzyknal z radosci. Powstrzymujac przemozna chec wybiegniecia galopem z klasy spokojnie opuscil ja razem z reszta uczniow. Oczywiscie dwie jego strazniczki podazyly za nim. Idac do szafki zastanawial sie, czy nie zgubic ich tak jak przed spotkaniem z Lukasem, ale ostatecznie doszedl do wniosku, ze wisi mu, czy dowiedza sie o jego nowej znajomej czy nie.  
- Xander - zagadnela Buffy, ona i ruda dotarly do niego, gdy chowal ksiazki do szafki, - idziesz dzis do Bronze'u? Ma grac Hepburn.  
- Hepburn? - Xander spojrzal na Buffy. - Pierwsze slysze.  
- Nowa kapela - wtracila sie Willow. - Slyszalam, ze sa niezli.  
Harris zrobil mine w stylu "no dobra, ale co z tego?" i zatrzasnal szafke.  
- Nawet jesli, to jestem zajety dzis wieczorem.  
- Spotkanie w interesach? - spytala Buffy jakby od niechcenia.  
- Randka - odparl sucho i spojrzal na zegarek. - Wybaczcie, ale jestem juz spozniony. Na razie.  
Nie czekajac na odpowiedz odwrocil sie na piecie i odszedl.  
- Czy ja dobrze slyszalam? - Pogromca spojrzala na przyjaciolke. - Powiedzial randka?  
- Albo obie mialysmy to samo zludzenie.  
- Coraz mniej rozumiem co tu sie dzieje.  
- To musi byc jakis demon - stwierdzila z przekonaniem Willow. - Albo ktos rzucil na niego urok. - O czym ty mowisz?  
- Spojrz na niego - odparla, wskazujac w slad za chlopakiem. - To nie jest Xander. swietnie sie ubiera i chodzi na randki. Jest atrakcyjny.  
- Tak, zdecydowanie - przytaknela sarkastycznie blondynka. - Opetal go duch Gary'ego Coopera. Chodz, zobaczmy ta jego randke. Cos mi mowi, ze ma na imie Peter i zajmuje sie jakimis brudnymi interesami.  
Wyszly ze szkoly na zalane kalifornijskim sloncem schody w sama pore, by zobaczyc jak Xander wsiada do czarnego vipera, namietnie caluje kierowce, ktorym okazala sie atrakcyjna blondynka i odjezdza z piskiem opon, odprowadzany zazdrosnymi spojrzeniami uczniow.  
- Peter, powiadasz - wydusila po chwili Willow.  
Blondynka potrzasnela z rezygnacja glowa. - Ja juz tego nie ogarniam. Musimy pogadac z Gilesem.  
- Myslisz, ze bibliotekarz bedzie sie znal na zachowaniu wspolczesnych nastolatkow? - Willow spojrzala z powatpiewaniem na przyjaciolke.  
- Racja. W takim razie pozostaje nam juz tylko jedno wyjscie.  
- Mianowicie?  
- Musimy powaznie porozmawiac z Xandrem.

- Prosze, prosze, jaki elegancki - Ivy szeroko usmiechnela sie na widok Xandra. - To dla mnie?  
- Caly jestem dla ciebie - odparl wslizgujac sie na miejsce pasazera.  
- Szczesciara ze mnie - pocalowala go mocno.  
Ich usta rozdzielily sie po dobrych kilkunastu sekundach.  
- Zabierajmy sie stad - powiedzial Xander, rzucajac ostatnie krotkie spojrzenie na stojace w progu szkoly dwie dziewczyny.  
- Aj, aj, kapitanie.  
Viper ruszyl z kopyta, pozostawiajac za soba szkole i tuman bladoblekitnego dymu.  
Kiedy pedzili ulica Harris pierwszy raz przyjrzal sie swojej towarzyszce. Jakby na przekor ubrala sie jak uczennica: bawelniana bluzeczka z krotkim rekawem byla zapieta dopiero na czwarty guzik i zwiazana w talii, a towarzystwa dotrzymywala jej krociutenka, konczaca sie daleko przed kolanami kraciasta spodniczka i podkolanowki. Bez chwili namyslu polozyl dlon na zgrabnym udzie dziewczyny. Ivy jedynie rzucila mu krotkie spojrzenie i wrocila wzrokiem na jezdnie.  
- Gdzie wlasciwie jedziemy? - spytal po kilku kilometrach.  
- Nie mam pojecia - rozesmiala sie serdecznie. - Po prostu jedziemy. Co chcesz dzis robic?  
Milczal przez chwile.  
- Nie wiem - westchnal w koncu. - Caly dzien na to czekalem, a teraz nie wiem co ze soba zrobic.  
- Zawsze mozemy pojechac w jakies ustronne miejsce i sie kochac - puscila do niego oko.  
- Caly dzien?  
- I cala noc.  
- Nie kus - potrzasnal glowa.  
Ivy spojrzala na chlopaka spod przyslonietych grzywka brwi i poruszyla nimi diabolicznie.  
- Dobra, co powiesz na taki plan - odezwal sie po dluzszej chwili Xander. - Skoczymy na chwile na silownie, potem wrzucimy cos na ruszt, a wieczorem pojdziemy sie gdzies zabawic.  
- No dobrze, ale jutro ja decyduje co bedziemy robic.  
- Co tylko zechcesz, dziecino - pogladzil ja po udzie. - Co tylko zechcesz.

Byl wieczor, kiedy Xander, wraz z obejmujaca go w pasie Ivy przekroczyl prog Heaven'n'Hell, modnego nocnego klubu na peryferiach zamoznej czesci Sunnydale. Lokal stworzony zostal w starej fabryce, ktora byla tu zanim pojawily sie pierwsze luksusowe wille z basenami, kortami tenisowymi, polami golfowymi i garazami na wieksza ilosc samochodow i w jakis sposob uniknela wyburzenia. Jak zwykle o takiej porze klub byl pelen mlodych ludzi, raczacych sie szerokim wachlarzem napitkow poczawszy od soku pomaranczowego po wyszukane drinki i relaksujacych sie po mniej lub bardziej wyczerpujcym dniu. Na okraglej, obrotowej scenie, usytuowanej na srodku gigantycznej, przypominajacej rozmiarami samolotowy hangar sali gral jakis zespol i czesc bywalcow, przewaznie dobrana w pary poruszala sie leniwie w rytm spokojnej muzyki. Ivy momentalnie pokierowala swoim towarzyszem w kierunku parkietu i po chwili przytuleni do siebie rowniez kolysali sie do taktu. Xander z zadowoleniem zauwazyl, ze kilku chlopakow przyglada im sie z zazdroscia, aczkolwiek wiekszosc spojrzen skierowana byla na wtulona w niego blondynke. Zdawal sobie sprawe, ze czesciowym powodem tego byla jaskrawoczerwona obcisla minisukienka, w ktora ubrana byla Ivy. Ze zlosliwym usmiechem spojrzal na sliniacych sie samcow i przesunal dlonie na posladki partnerki.

Wampir, na ktorego Buffy natknela sie podczas patrolu okazal sie prawdziwym sprinterem dalekodystanowcem. Gonila go od dobrego kwadransa i przez ten czas nie zmniejszyla dystansu nawet o metr. W biegu wcale nie pomagal jej dlugi, welniany plaszcz, ktory tego dnia ubrala. Z kazdym lopotem dlugiej tkaniny przeklinala w duchu siebie i powiewajacy wiatr.  
Nieumarly jakby jeszcze przyspieszyl i wbiegl na skrzyzowanie. Prosto pod nadjezdzajacy autobus. Kierowca nadepnal hamulce i dlugi pojazd powlokl za soba dluga smuge dymu z opon.  
- Auc - Buffy skrzywila sie mimowolnie.  
Uderzenie bylo chyba wystarzajaco silne by oderwac wampirowi glowe, gdyz miejsce jego spotkania z autobusem znaczyl powoli opadajacy oblok pylu. Buffy jednak nie miala zamiaru pozostawiac faktu jego smierci w sferze podejrzen i pobiegla w kierunku autobusu. Na miejscu znalazla kierowce, rozgladajacego sie ze zdziwieniem wokol pojazdu. Na zderzaku i szybie znalazla wiecej pylu, pozostalosci po biegaczu.  
Oddychajac ciezko usiadla na najblizszej lawce i rozejrzala sie dookola. Poscig doprowadzil ja na obrzeze luksusowej dzielnicy Sunnydale. Rzadko tu bywala, nie miala tu blizszych przyjaciol, a ceny w sklepach byly cokolwiek zbyt wysokie jak na jej mozliwosci. Stwierdzila, ze to dobra okazja, by rozejrzec sie w okolicy. Jeszcze przez kilka minut siedziala, rozprostowujac nogi, po czym poprawila rozczochrane podczas poscigu wlosy i ruszyla jasno oswietlonym chodnikiem.  
Po kilku minutach szybkiego marszu dojrzala wielki, ozdobiony jaskrawymi neonami budynek. Gigantyczny, widoczny z daleka napis na scianie glosil, ze lokal nazywa sie Heaven'n'Hell. Mlodej Pogromcy natychmiast wydal sie idealna jadlodajnia dla wampirow.

Xander spuscil wode, wyszedl z kabiny w toalecie i stanal naprzeciw wielkiego lustra. Umyl rece, mokrymi palcami przeczesal wlosy i przyjrzal sie sobie. Caly czas usmiechal sie lekko. W koncu mial powody. Byl przystojny, chodzil z dziewczyna, na widok ktorej inni nie mogli powstrzymac slinotoku i dobrze sie bawil. No i byl silny. Z wewnetrznej kieszeni wyciagnal plastikowa buteleczke. Etykieta na opakowaniu twierdzila, ze zawartoscia jest aspiryna. Bramkarz, sprawdzajac go w poszukiwaniu broni nawet nie pomyslal, zeby sprawdzic jej zawartosc. Teraz otworzyl ja, wytrzasnal jedna pomaranczowa tabletke i polknal ja, popijajac woda z kranu. Jeszcze raz popatrzyl na siebie w lustrze i ponownie zerknal na stojaca na granitowym blacie buteleczke. Przez chwile rozwazal cos w myslach. Wreszcie podniosl ja i wytrzasnal na dlon jeszcze jedna tabletke. Zamknal opakowanie i wsunal do wewnetrznej kieszeni marynarki.  
- Raz kozie smierc - mruknal, odetchnal gleboko i polknal tabletke.  
Jeszcze raz zmoczyl dlonie i przeczesal wlosy. W drodze powrotnej zahaczyl o bar, kupil dwa budweisery, w ktorych lubowala sie Ivy i z takim ladunkiem podazyl do stolika, przy ktorym zostala dziewczyna. Juz z daleka zauwazyl ostrzyzonego na jeza, umiesnionego typa w koszulce bez rekawow, siedzacego na jego miejscu i szczerzacego sie debilnie do Ivy. Ignorujac jego obecnosc postawil na stoliku butelki i spojrzal na blondynke.  
- Zatanczymy?  
- Dzieki za piwo, koles - odezwal sie typ, glos mial gleboki, jakby wydobywajacy sie z piet. - Teraz splywaj, pani jest zajeta.  
Gdy chwycil butelke i uniosl ja do ust, Xander blyskawicznym ruchem zlapal go za nadgarstek, unieruchamiajac reke w polowie ruchu. W trakcie tego caly czas patrzyl na Ivy.  
- Na twoim miejscu - spojrzal na lekko zaskoczonego miesniaka, - zostawilbym moje piwo i moja kobiete i zniknal.  
- Co ty nie powiesz, cwaniaku? - typ napial wyeksponowane bicepsy, ale jedynym skutkiem tego bylo pojawienie sie zyl na masywnych ramionach.  
Ludzie siedzacy przy sasiednich stolikach przerwali rozmowy i przygladali sie scenie.  
- Mam dzisiaj dobry dzien - powiedzial Xander, powolnym, ale zdecydowanym ruchem wysuwajac butelke z dloni osilka i odstawiajac ja delikatnie na blat stolika - i pozwole ci odejsc. Ale to propozycja jednorazowa. Jesli jeszcze raz zblizysz sie do tej damy na odleglosc spojrzenia, polamie ci te przezarte sterydami kulasy. A teraz zrob tak, zebym cie nie widzial.  
Z kazdym wypowiadanym slowej obserwowal, jak miesniak robi sie coraz bardziej czerwony. Pod koniec wyszczerzyl zeby, jak wsciekla, dzika bestia.  
Osilek podniosl sie z miejsca i zrobil ruch, jakby faktycznie zamierzal odejsc. Kiedy Xander rozluznil chwyt, tamten nagle zamachnal sie druga reka i grzmotnal go w szczeke. Harris, nieprzygotowany na atak, na chwile stracil rownowage i musial oprzec sie o stolik. Z kacika jego ust splynela struzka krwi. Otarl ja wierzchem dloni, spojrzal na Ivy i usmiechnal sie.  
- Zaraz wracam - powiedzial i puscil do niej oko.  
Odpowiedziala mu lekkim usmiechem i pociagnela lyk piwa.  
- To twoj pogrzeb, frajerze - powiedzial Xander, odwracajac sie ku przeciwnikowi.  
- Zaraz sie o tym przekonamy. - Zaatakowal noga, mierzac kolanem w piers Xandra, ktory szybko usunal sie na bok. - Dwa slowa: mistrz muai-tai.  
- Powaznie? - zakpil Harris. - No to dawaj, zobaczymy co potrafisz.  
Typ zadal kilka ciosow dlonmi, ale Xander sparowal wiekszosc z nich. Te ktore dotarly, spokojnie przyjal na szczeke. Jego przeciwnik widzac niska skutecznosc takiego ataku, uderzyl w nizsze partie. Mocno kopnal goleniem w golen Xandra, ktore uderzenie powinno sciac chlopaka jak suche drzewo.  
- Hej, to znam - usmiechnal sie ponownie Xander i skopiowal atak.  
Jego przeciwnik skrzywil sie lekko, ale dzielnie przyjal atak i ponowil go, tym razem druga noga. Xander znowu przyjal uderzenie bez mrugniecia okiem i powtorzyl ruch. Po trzech kolejnych kopnieciach Harris zauwazyl, ze jego oponent zaczyna chwiac sie na nogach.  
- Masz dosc? - zagadnal tonem pogawedki.  
- Prawdziwy wojownik nigdy sie nie poddaje - odparl zadziornie typ i wymierzyl cios, skierowany wprost w nos Xandra.  
Chlopak ponownie chwycil go za nadgarstek, zatrzymujac uderzenie centymetry od swojego nosa.  
- Pamietasz co ci obiecalem? ze polamie ci kulasy? Wlasnie sie doigrales.  
Blyskawicznie obrocil sie, tak, ze teraz stal plecami do miesniaka, a jego reka przedramie spoczywalo mu na barku i szarpnal trzymany nadgarstek w dol. Kosc zlamala sie z wyraznie slyszalnym trzaskiem. Miesniak zawyl.  
- Ostrzegalem cie - Xander wzruszyl ramionami i pociagnal lyk budweisera. Jakby w ostatnim zrywie, tamten rzucil sie na niego. Ten atak byl juz calkowicie pozbawiony poprzedniej finezji. Chodzilo wylacznie o dopadniecie przeciwnika i rozszarpanie mu gardla. Xander widzial to wszystko jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Przelozyl butelke do lewej dloni, zatykajac szyjke kciukiem, natomiast prawa piescia wymierzyl potezne uderzenie wymierzone w podbrodek okaleczonego miesniaka. Cios doslownie zmiotl tamtego z trajektorii, posylajac go w tyl. Wprost pod nogi Buffy.  
Pogromca spojrzala na Xandra, a potem spuscila wzrok na nieruchome cialo u swoich stop. Zaniepokoilo ja cos w sposobie, w jaki lezalo. Przykleknela i przylozyla dwa palce do szyi, szukajac pulsu. Po chwili podniosla spojrzenie na Harrisa, spokojnie popijajacego piwo.  
- Mam nadzieje, ze jestes z siebie dumny - powiedziala glucho. - Wlasnie zabiles czlowieka.  
Dlon Xandra zatrzymala sie pol centymetra od ust. Przez tlum przeszedl szmer. Chlopak zauwazyl, ze pare osob wyciagnelo telefony komorkowe. Nie mial watpliwosci, gdzie beda dzwonic. Powoli odstawil butelke i kucnal obok przyjaciolki.  
- Jestes pewna? - spytal z niepewna mina.  
- Sprawdz sam, jak mi nie wierzysz - odparla gniewnie. - Co sie z toba dzieje, Xander? Popatrz na siebie, popatrz w co sie zmieniles.  
Chlopak jakby jej nie slyszal, chwycil nadgarstek zlamanej reki i przez chwile trzymal w dloni. Jego twarz nabrala nieobecnego wyrazu, gdy bezwladne cialo wyslizgnelo sie z jego reki. - Ja... Ja nie chcialem - wydusil. - On sam zaczal. Ona jest swiadkiem.  
- Ona? - spytala Buffy z mieszanina kpiny i ironii.  
- Ivy - Xander odwrocil sie w kierunku stolika, ale miejsce Ivy bylo puste. Jej butelka zniknela takze. - Ivy!  
Zerwal sie na rowne nogi i przebijajac sie przez tlum popedzil w kierunku wyjscia. Kiedy wypadl na ulice, viper wlasnie ruszal z parkingu. Przez chwile biegl w slad za oddalajacym sie samochodem, krzyczac imie dziewczyny, ale bezskutecznie.  
Zrozpaczony i zalamany, zawrocil i oparl sie o sciane budynku klubu. Juz slychac bylo policyjna syrene. Xander z ironia pomyslal, ze pierwszy raz policjant znalazl sie w poblizu, kiedy jest potrzebny.  
- Chcialam ci pomoc - powiedziala Buffy, stajac obok. - Ja, Willow i Giles. Ale ty byles zbyt arogancki, by poprosic o pomoc. Zbyt arogancki by przyznac, ze masz problem. A teraz jest juz za pozno.  
- Nie - zaprzeczyl agresywnie. - Nigdy nie jest za pozno. Moge uciec. Nigdy mnie nie znajda. - Naogladales sie za duzo sensacyjnych filmow - odparla. - Zalozmy, ze teraz uciekniesz. I co dalej? Zaczna cie szukac. Policja, FBI. Jak dlugo bedziesz w stanie sie ukrywac? Miesiac? Rok?  
- Jak dlugo bedzie trzeba.  
- Xander, zrozum, ze takim zachowaniem tylko pogarszasz swoja sytuacje.  
- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi - warknal. - Tamten debil sam sie o to prosil.  
- Co ty opowiadasz? - Buffy niemal sie rozesmiala, ale natychmiast spowazniala na widok miny przyjaciela. Chwycila go za ramie. - Chyba nie mowisz powaznie? Chcial, zebys go zabil?  
- To byl wypadek, rozumiesz? Wypadek! - prawie krzyczal.  
Zza skrzyzowania wylonil sie radiowoz na sygnale. Xander odepchnal sie od sciany, wyraznie szykowal sie do ucieczki. Buffy widzac to, chwycila go za ramie.  
- Nie, Xander. Nie moge ci na to pozwolic. Przepraszam.  
- Myslalem, ze jestes moja przyjaciolka - bez trudu uwolnil sie z uchwytu, powodujac zdziwienie na twarzy Pogromcy.  
- Jestem twoja przyjaciolka - powiedziala z naciskiem. - I wlasnie dlatego nie moge pozwolic ci teraz uciec.  
Radiowoz zatrzymal sie przy krawezniku. Syrena ucichla, ale swiatla nadal migaly, rzucajac na sciane budynku czerwono-niebieskie rozblaski. Bramkarz bez slowa wpuscil dwoch umundurowanych policjantow do srodka.  
- Nie pojde do wiezienia.  
- Xander - Buffy stanela naprzeciwko i zmusila go, by na nia popatrzyl. - Spojrz na mnie. Juz jest za pozno na podejmowanie decyzji. Teraz mozesz jedynie stawic czola konsekwencjom. Nie pogarszaj sprawy, blagam. Harris przez dlugich kilkanascie sekund stal jak betonowy slup, patrzac gdzies w dal. Kiedy wreszcie spojrzal na przyjaciolke, w jego oczach bylo to cos, co Buffy tak polubila od samego poczatku. Znowu byl starym, dobrym Xandrem.  
- Nie moge pojsc do wiezienia - wyszeptal.  
Z budynku wyszedl jeden z policjantow, mowil cos do krotkofalowki. Bez zainteresowania obrzucil spojrzeniem Buffy i Xandra, stojacych pomiedzy kilkoma innymi parami i odwrocil sie do radiowozu, czekajac na odpowiedz z bazy. Nagle zamarl, po czym powoli wyprostowal sie i powolnym ruchem odpial zatrzask kabury z pistoletem.  
Harris szarpnal sie, ale Pogromca powstrzymala go.  
- Nie, Xander - potrzasnela ze smutkiem glowa. - Prosze.  
- Policja! - mezczyzna w mundurze odwrocil sie i wymierzyl w Xandra dziewieciomilimetrowego glocka. - Odsun sie od dziewczyny! Twarza do sciany! Rece na glowe!  
Chlopak ostatni raz usmiechnal sie smutno do przyjaciolki i odwrocil sie, wykonujac polecenia funkcjonariusza. Buffy ze lzami w oczach patrzyla, jak policjant skuwa jej przyjaciela i wpycha na tylne siedzenie radiowozu.  
Nadjechal kolejny policyjny samochod, a zaraz po nim ambulans. Po paru minutach, z klubu wyszedl drugi funkcjonariusz i obaj wsiedli do samochodu. Pogromca stanela obok radiowozu, gdy wlaczali silnik. Xander podniosl wzrok, dotychczas wbity w podloge i popatrzyl na Buffy ostatni raz.  
Potem odjechali.

Nastepnego ranka zadzwonila Willow. Lamiacym sie glosem kazala wlaczyc lokalne wiadomosci.  
- Mezczyzna zidentyfikowany jako Aleksander LaVelle Harris zostal minionej nocy zastrzelony podczas proby ucieczki, w trakcie przewozenia na komisariat - mowil spiker. - Byl podejrzany o zabojstwo w nocnym klubie Heaven'n'Hell, zidentyfikowano go takze jako sprawce napadu na nocny sklep, w ktorym ciezko pobitych zostalo trzech pracownikow. Zrabowano wtedy niemal dwa tysiace dolarow. 


End file.
